Ni dioses ni reyes
by Bloody Crown
Summary: Es curioso como funcionan las mareas del destino ¿ Verdad? Pues un solo cambio tiene el potencial de provocar consecuencias devastadoras . Esta historia trata sobre este mismo cambio ¿ Cual es ese cambio os preguntareis ? Es bastante sencillo : Él nunca se preocupo por nadie mas que si mismo y eso es algo que ni una segunda oportunidad cambiara .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto no me pertenece .**

**" Dialogo " **

**" ****_Pensamientos " _**

**_" _****Jutsu "**

**" Biju o deidades "**

**Advertencia : Esta historia contiene una muy alta cantidad de violencia junto con temas sexuales .**

**" En este mundo no hay ni dioses ni reyes solo el poder y eso es algo que yo tengo de sobra " - Naruto Uzumaki . **

**"XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Un olor nauseabundo flotaba en el aire en perfecta sincronía con el coro de gritos que se oía en la lejanía , más concretamente en el pueblo que estaba ardiendo como si las propias puertas del infierno se hubieran abierto enfrente y les hubiera escupido el fuego una llamarada de fuego impío .

Dentro de la aldea se podía ver a un hombre rubio caminando tranquilamente con una katana en la mano cortando a todo aquel que se pusiera en su camino con tanta facilidad que parecían hechos de papel ignorando perfectamente el calor a su alrededor y los gritos de dolor que rompería el corazón a hombres mas débiles pero por supuesto el estaba muy lejos de ser un hombre débil .

Muchos trataban de detenerlo pero todos ellos recibían un final prematuro por la muy afilada hoja de la katana del hombre rubio que se mantenía imperturbable ante toda la muerte que había causado Sus ojos azules se dirigieron a un niño pequeño que se le acercaba con las piernas temblando como gelatina , ríos de lagrimas bajando por sus ojos y un cuchillo sujetado en la mano tan temblorosamente que el hombre rubio se sorprendió de que no se le hubiera caído ya .

" Tu has matado a mis padres y yo te matare a ti " Dijo el niño con voz temblorosa mientras se seguía acercando al hombre rubio haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en no desmayarse en la aplastante presencia del hombre . El hombre tuvo la tentación de reírse por la estupidez monumental del mocoso pero decidió que si el crio tenia tanto valor para decir eso entonces por lo menos merecía morir sin ninguna burla de su parte .

El hombre extendió su mano libre en dirección al niño y en un simple susurro pronuncio las palabras que acabaron con la vida del niño " **Kaze no Yaiba **" Una sola espada eolica salio volando de su palma y corto al niño por la mitad .

Sin ningún remordimiento por lo que acababa de hacer paso por delante del cadáver sangrante del niño hasta llegar a un edificio que se había mantenido milagrosamente intacto aunque si él tenia algo que decir en el asunto entonces eso no duraría mucho .

Cuando llego vio unos cuantos shinobis con bandanas de Iwa apostados frente al edificio seguramente esperando para acabar con él . Necios .

Con una simple oscilación en frente suya un vació se formo donde cientos de cuchillos de viento se formaron y tal y como si el grito del aparente líder del grupo de esquivar ese ataque fuera el interruptor todas ellas salieron volando en su dirección a una velocidad que nadie podría soñar con tener .

Para cuando se acabo el ataque ya solamente quedaba con vida el aparente líder del grito aunque eso no serio por mucho tiempo teniendo en cuenta el muñón que sangraba a borbotones que anteriormente solía ser su brazo derecho .

El hombre rubio siguió adelante imperturbable solo haciendo una pequeña pausa para aplastar el cráneo del hombre bajo sus botas antes de entrar en el edificio y seguir adelante hasta toparse con una gran puerta detrás de la cual podía sentir que se encontraba su objetivo .

Coloco una mano sobre la gran puerta y esta de inmediato se vio cortado en pedazos mostrando una elegante oficina . En una esquina llorando se encontraba su objetivo el cual era un hombre mayor claramente obeso que nada mas verlo se arrimo mas a la pared en un intento de escapara de su visión cosa en la que fallo estrepitosamente .

" Por favor no me mates ¿ Que quieres? ¿ Dinero ? Yo puedo darte todo el quieras ¿ Mujeres ? Tengo cientos puedo dártelas todos si quieres " El obeso suplico lastimosamente .

El hombre rubio arrugo la nariz en disgusto al sentir el olor de la orina impregnar el aire dejando en claro que su presa se acababa de orinar encima . Que mala educación .

" Claro ¿ Puedes hacerme un favor ? " Hablo por primera vez el hombre rubio con una voz que sonaba tan indiferente que haría a cualquiera poner en duda si tenia algo en contra de ese hombre o solo lo hacia por diversión .

Los ojos del obeso se iluminaron con esperanza mientras asentía vigorosamente feliz de que viviría un día mas . Que equivocado estaba . " Por supuesto , lo que sea "

" Desaparece de mi vista " Sin darle tiempo a responder al hombre enormes cantidades de viento empezaron a rodear la hombre rubio girando a tal velocidad que el aire silbaba y después en un solo instante fue liberado provocando que un tornado se formara arrasando con el edificio y matando al obeso .

El hombre se llevo la mano a la cara en un gesto que algunos podrían identificar como arrepentimiento . Que equivocados estarían . " Esto a sido demasiado aburrido " Dijo el hombre mientras envainaba su katana .

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Konoha - Oficina Hokage .**

La sala se encontraba en silencio mientras que un hombre se encargaba de trabajar en el papeleo que parecía crecer delante de él provocando la furia del hombre el cual pensaba que este trabajo estaba debajo de alguien como él .

El silencio se rompió cuando la puerta fue abierta por un hombre rubio que llevaba un pergamino en su mano mientras que una mujer con el pelo rosa corría detrás de él gritando insultos .

" Misión completada Temesuke " Viendo la mirada furiosa que se dirigía a su camino decidió corregirse " Temesuke-sama "

" No le hables así a Sasuke-kun baka " Grito la mujer de pelo rosa haciendo que Sasuke se tuviera que tapar los oídos para evitar quedarse sordo mientras que el hombre rubio ya había previsto eso y llevaba tapones para los oídos .

" Cállate Sakura cada vez que gritas muere un gatito " Hablo el hombre rubio .

" No te burles de un Uchiha de élite como yo Naruto " Dijo Sasuke en un tono de superioridad que casi hizo a Naruto reír . Casi .

" No recuerdo que dijeras eso cuando estuve a punto de matarte " Recordó Naruto con nostalgia fijándose en la gran cicatriz que desfiguraba la cara de Sasuke junto con su ojo izquierdo el cual era tuerto .

" Nos vemos no tengo la suficiente paciencia para estar junto a vosotros dos sin tener la tentación de mataros " Dicho y hecho Naruto desapareció .

Sakura siguió gritando por un rato hasta que un gesto por parte de Sasuke la hizo callar " Sakura todos los preparativos para matar a Naruto ya están hechos , esta noche nos libraremos de él "

Ante eso Sakura sonrió pensando que una vez Naruto estuviera muerto todos sus problemas se solucionarían . Esta era solo una prueba más de su estupidez .

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Por la noche - Apartamento de Naruto . **

Naruto estaba de pie vestido solo con unos pantalones holgados negros metidos en sus botas de combate , su camisa habiendo sido desgarrada un tiempo antes por su aventura de esta noche .

En su cinturón tenia unos cuantos cuchillos arrojadizos junto a Kunais y en su mano llevaba una katana . Tranquilamente se sentó en un sillón de cuero y cogió una vaso de Whisky de la mesa frente a él y mientras bebía no pudo evitar tararear una canción que había escuchado cuando había ido en una misión fuera de las naciones elementales .

" Cuando vengan a por mi estaré sentado en mi escritorio con una pistola en la mano y un chaleco antibalas " Mientras tarareaba pudo sentir como una barrera se erigía en los alrededores de su edificio y su chakra era sellado .

" Cantando mi , mi , mi como pasa el tiempo " La puerta de su casa fue pateada con fuerza y 3 anbus entraron por ella .

" Cuando sabes que al final de la noche vas a morir " Termino de cantar y entonces pateo la mesa frente a él haciendo que saliera volando y aplastara a dos de los anbus mientras que uno había logrado esquivar aunque no duro mucho mas al recibir uno de los cuchillos de Naruto en la frente .

Naruto se levanto del sillón y pateo con fuerza el cuerpo del anbu haciéndolo impactar contra dos más que intentaron entrar . Cuando finalmente salio se vio rodeado por 2 docenas de anbus junto a Sasuke , Sakura , Tsunade , Kakashi , Hinata , Kiba , Shino , Ino , Shikamaru , Choji , Lee y Ten Ten .

Sasuke dio un paso adelante con tanta petulancia que era casi palpable " Rindete Naruto no tienes ninguna oportunidad con tu chakra sellado "

Por supuesto gran parte de esa petulancia desapareció cuando vio una pigmentación negra aparecer bajo los ojos de Naruto y sus ojos volviéndose dorados junto a la aparición de 6 gudodamas(1) " Entonces es una buena cosa que el senjutsu utiliza energía de la naturaleza en vez de chakra "

Como si tuvieran mente propia las gudodamas empezaron a girar y multiplicarse hasta lanzarse al azar traspasando a varios anbus junto a Choji , Hinata , Ten Ten e Ino . El propio Naruto se movió a gran velocidad y corto por la mitad a un anbu y lanzo un kunai que se clavo en la garganta de otro.

Cuando sintió un ataque en su dirección vio a Kiba en pleno Gatsuga algo que le valió su prematura muerte cuando Naruto simplemente reforzó su Katana con energía de la naturaleza y apuñalo su cabeza cuando estaba a unos centímetros de él .

Al sentir un cambio en las corrientes de viento dio un paso a la izquierda esquivando un golpe entrante de Tsunade , la cual siguió con un conjunto de golpes que Naruto esquivo con facilidad . Claro que la mujer tenia una enorme fuerza pero ahí era donde se acababan sus capacidades de combate , su velocidad era decente en el mejor , sus ataques eran tan predecibles que daban lastima y su resistencia se basaba en gran medida en su capacidad de regeneración . El único punto a su favor era su gran experiencia y eso no la iba a salvar aquí ; El como Sasuke la convenció de ayudarlo escapaba de su razonamiento y mucho menos el porque pensaba que le seria de utilidad .

Voluntariamente se detuvo y antes de que su golpe pudiera acertar se movió en el ultimo segundo provocando que perdiera el equilibrio por un segundo que fue mas que suficiente para Naruto al hacer un agujero en su corazón con una gudodama .

El sonido de pájaros gritando fue suficiente advertencia para que diera un paso atrás provocando que Kakashi fallara en su intento de apuñalarlo con un Raikiri . Naruto con un simple movimiento lanzo dos cuchillos que fueron esquivados por Kakashi solo para reunirse cara a cara con la katana del rubio y aunque logro salir ileso su ojo derecho no podía decir lo mismo .

Naruto simplemente lanzo una ola de cuchillas de viento frente al enjambre de insectos que iban en su camino y apareció al lado de Shino y le rompió el cuello como si de una ramita se tratara .

Entonces una sombra se pego a la suya manteniendolo inmóvil por solo unos segundos aunque eso fue suficiente para recibir unas cuantas bolas de fuego y elementos varios en su dirección provocando una gran explosión .

Cuando el humo provocado por la explosión se disolvió se pudo ver una enorme gudodama rodeando a Naruto el cual se encontraba ileso . Súbitamente desapareció de la vista de todos y por unos segundos se hizo el silencio hasta que los anbus junto a Shikamaru , Kakashi y Lee estallaron en una fuente de sangre por innumerables cortes repartidos por todo su cuerpo .

Sasuke gruño con ira y activo su Rinnesharingan tratando de vislumbrar la posición de Naruto aunque eso fue innecesario al oír un grito detrás de él justo donde Sakura se encontraba .

" Sasuke-kun sálvame " Grito viendo como la mano de Naruto le había atravesado el pecho y cuando la saco sostenía su corazón mientras que el cuerpo de Sakura cayo al suelo inerte .

" Lastima ahora ya no puedo decir que es una perra sin corazón " Comento Naruto casualmente antes de aplastar su corazón con la mano .

" Esta me la vas a pagar " Gruño Sasuke mientras junto sus manos en posición de rezo " **Chibaku Tensei **"

La tierra bajo Naruto empezó a temblar aunque este no hizo mas que lanzar un kunai en dirección a Sasuke que este esquivo fácilmente mientras que la tierra empezaba a alzarse junto a Naruto hasta que era una enorme roca .

" Ya decía yo que el dobe no se podía comparar a un Uchiha de élite como yo "

" ¿ Seguro ? " Comento Naruto desde detrás de él .

" ¿ Como demonios lo has hecho ? "

" ¿ Alguna vez has oído hablar del Kawarimi ? " Respondió casualmente provocando que los ojos de Sasuke se ensanchen al recordar el kunai que le lanzo .

Retomando su valor invoco su Susano perfecto causando que Naruto silbara en admiración " Vaya eso es bastante grande ¿ Tratando de compensar algo ? "

Con un rugido de rabia Sasuke hizo descender la espada del Susano hacia Naruto que esquivo la gran espada sin problemas debido a su velocidad muy superior , esto se repitió en varias ocasiones con Naruto esquivando con facilidad mientras Sasuke seguía atacando .

Finalmente aburrido de jugar con Sasuke formo una Shakujo con su gudodama y con un solo golpe rompió la espada del Susano solo para después aparecer frente a Sasuke y con una oscilación brutal rompió las costillas del Susano junto a las propias de Sasuke .

" **Enton : Kagutsuchi **" Grito Sasuke desde el suelo y una gran cantidad de fuego negro se empezó a dirigir en dirección a Naruto el cual simplemente uso el viento en sus pies para mejorar su velocidad y aparecer junto a Sasuke .

" Ese es un ojo muy bonito ¿ Me dejas verlo ? " Sin que Sasuke tuviera tiempo a reaccionar le arranco su ojo restante " Hm viéndolo mejor no me gusta mucho , lastima " Siguiendo esa declaración aplasto el ojo en su palma .

Naruto le dio una patada en la boca a Sasuke rompiendole la mandíbula al ver que no paraba de gritar y luego le clavo la shakujo en el hombro " Déjame adivinar pensaste que por tener ese ojito tuyo ya eras superior a cualquier otro y por lo tanto ya no necesitabas entrenar . Esa estupidez te ha costado la vida , si hubieras entrenado tal vez hubieras sido un reto pero ahora , ahora no eres mas que una pequeña mosca para mí (2) "

" El porque ese viejo senil de Rikudo Sennin pensó que seria una buena idea darte ese ojo escapa de mi comprensión pero supongo que eso también vale con darle este poder a alguien como yo " Naruto levanto su pie para que estuviera justo encima de su cráneo y dijo " Adiós Sasuke , toda tu vida no fuiste mas que una cucaracha y ahora morirás como una " Justo entonces bajo su pie aplastandole el cráneo acabando con su vida para siempre .

Naruto finalmente dirigió su vista al caos y la destrucción que había causado su batalla antes de suspirar cansadamente " Bueno parece que me tengo que ir de Konoha aunque tampoco importa demasiado , siempre e estado preparado por si alguna vez me tenia que ir "

Sus planes de viaje se vieron interrumpidos cuando todo se hizo negro a su alrededor y cuando finalmente pudo ver se encontró a si mismo en una especie de limbo entre dos mundos , uno con la apariencia cliché del cielo y el otro con la apariencia cliché del infierno .

Una figura en un gran manto negro se materializo frente a él con una gran guadaña en sus manos esqueléticas mientras la luz y el calor parecían ser absorbidas por su mera presencia .

**" Naruto Uzumaki ¿ Sabes por que estas aquí ? " **Hablo la figura con un tono de voz ominioso .

" No , ¿ Te importaría dejar el dramatismo ? Resulta un tanto molesto "

La figura se le quedo mirando de mala manera durante un rato antes de que la capa y la guadaña desaparecieron dejando ver a una mujer muy pálida con el pelo y los ojos negros junto a una figura por la que muchas matarían " No eres divertido " Dijo la mujer con un mohin muy adorable bueno adorable para todos excepto Naruto .

" Puedes ir al grano , aquí hace frió y por si no te das cuenta sigo sin camisa "

La mujer noto con un leve sonrojo ese hecho pero no hizo nada al respecto causando que Naruto se pusiera más molesto aun .

" Mira Shinigami podrías decirme de una vez que quieres y cada uno se puede ir por su lado " Viendo la mirada sorprendida decidió responder antes de que preguntara " La guadaña y la capa son una pista muy buena junto con que desprendes la misma energía con mi sello "

" **Me sentiría decepcionada si no te hubieras dado cuenta Naruto-kun** " Adulo la mujer pero viendo que su mirada seguía siendo molesta volvió a hacer un mohin " **Aburrido** "

El ojo de Naruto se empezó a crispar mientras su mano temblaba en busca de su preciada katana solo para darse cuenta de que no estaba allí junto a todas sus armas .

" **Bien bien estoy aquí para ofrecerte una segunda oportunidad **"

" No "

"** Vamos Naruto-kun piensa en todo lo que podrías hacer , podrías salvar al sandaime , a Zabuza , Haku , Nagato , Konan entre otros y traer la paz al mundo ademas esta ocasión tu vida sera mucho mejor **"

" Me parece que te has equivocado de Naruto , yo soy el bastardo sin corazón que solamente se preocupa por si mismo , el Naruto idealista con graves deficiencias mentales esta en la dimensión de al lado "

" **Ups ... bueno pues entonces te doy a ti esa oportunidad **"

Naruto sabia que no debería preguntar pero igualmente lo hizo " ¿ Por que es eso ? "

" **Me da pereza volver a viajar entre dimensiones " **

" Ignorando tu estúpido motivo mi respuesta sigue siendo no todas esas personas que has mencionado no son mas que figuras sin rostro de una interminable masa de personas que para mi no significan nada "

" **Vaya es una lastima que no te estoy dando a elegir **"

Shinigami chasqueo los dedos y el cuerpo de Naruto empezó a brillar para luego desaparecer dejando a Shinigami sonriendo para si misma " Esto puede llegar a ser divertido "

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto salio disparado de la cama solo para después relajarse al pensar que era solo un sueño hasta que se percato de unas cuantas cosas .

1º Esta no era su cama .

2º Esta no era su habitación .

3º Su cuerpo se sentía mucho mas débil de lo que jamas había sido .

4º Era mas pequeño que antes .

Esas 4 cosas le habían llevado a la conclusión de que Shinigami realmente lo había mandado al pasado o a una dimensión alternativa se corrigio al ver una foto en su escritorio en la que salia él junto al hijo de puta aka Minato , la perra estúpida aka Kushina y un niño y una niña de su edad que teniendo en cuenta el parecido debían ser sus hermanos .

Analizando mejor la imagen se vio a si mismo mas atrás de ellos con una mirada triste lo cual lo llevo a sopesar las posibilidades de que hubiera negligencia o tal vez abuso .

Al final llego a una decisión muy simple teniendo en cuenta su situación " Juro que encontrare una forma de matarte Shinigami "

**Omake :**

" Me parece que te has equivocado de Naruto , yo soy el bastardo sin corazón que no se preocupa por nadie mas que si mismo , el Naruto idealista con graves deficiencias mentales esta en la dimensión de al lado "

" **Vaya ... esto es incomodo " **

"..."

**"..." **

" Adiós "

"** Adiós **"

THE END

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(1): Bola de búsqueda de la verdad , son los esferas que usan Juubito y Juudara para dañar permanentemente a los edos y formar las shakujos . Naruto gana la habilidad de usarlas cuando obtiene el modo sabio de los seis caminos .**

**(2) : Para los que se van a quejar de que Sasuke perdió demasiado fácilmente , mi explicación es exactamente la misma que a dado Naruto , Sasuke nunca se molesto en volver a entrenar mas allá de mantener sus habilidades mientras que Naruto siguió aumentando las suyas y esto se da 4 años después de la 4º guerra . **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Obviamente Naruto no me pertenece ( Sigo sin entender por que tenemos que hacer esto ) **

**"Dialogo"**

**"****_Pensamientos"_**

**_"_****Biju/Jutsu/Deidad" **

**Seccion de respuestas a las preguntas :**

**.**

**Deathwing : Yo no lo considero un dark Naruto simplemente solo se preocupa por si mismo y es sádico a la hora de luchar . Obviamente Shinigami volverá a aparecer . No , no sera un Jinchuriki "normal" . No le daré el Rinnegan simplemente porque ya se ha hecho demasiado veces . **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_" Nunca tuvimos ninguna oportunidad contra esos demonios en piel humana y mucho menos contra el dios oscuro al que servían fanáticamente " _

_Extracto del diario de Minato Namikaze , Yondaime Hokage de Konoha y líder supremo de la alianza ninja ._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto se quedo un rato mas mirando con impotencia sus manos las cuales se sentían tan débiles como ramitas en comparación con las que él había tenido anteriormente . Finalmente soltó un suspiro de resignación y se levanto de la cama .

Iba a tener muchas cosas que hacer . En primer lugar tendría que investigar si había algún cambio en comparación con su linea de tiempo . En segundo lugar tendría que averiguar en que fecha estaba . En tercer lugar tendría que entrenar y **mucho **ya que de lo que juzgaba sobre este cuerpo era apenas nivel genin alto . Lo cual era patético en comparación con lo que fue una vez y por ultimo tendría que restablecer su relación con la tierra la cual anteriormente era tan buena que incluso podía reunir energía de la naturaleza en movimiento . Ahora , ahora tendría suerte si le tomaba 5 minutos de estar inmóvil para reunir un poco .

Con una revisión en sus reservas de chakra se dio cuenta de que en esta ocasión él no era un Jinchuriki lo cual era una gran perdida en términos de reservas de chakra pero no era nada que no pudiera contrarrestar a través de varios métodos de entrenamiento que conocía exactamente para esto .

Mientras revisaba mentalmente los métodos de entrenamiento extremadamente brutales y suicidas que tendría que hacer para mejorar sus habilidades de forma rápida salio de su habitación y empezó a bajar las escaleras de forma distraída dándose cuenta a medio camino de que su cuerpo se movió por pura costumbre hacia un lugar que supuso que se trataba de la cocina .

Cuando cruzo la puerta se encontró con 4 personas ya allí las cuales reconoció fácilmente al haber estado en la foto que había en la habitación del Naruto de este mundo , dimensión o lo que coño fuera .

Las personas eran Minato el Yondaime Hokage que se encontraba bebiendo un café lentamente lo mas seguro tratando de retrasar lo máximo posible su inevitable enfrentamiento con el todopoderoso e invencible papeleo.

Otra persona era Kushina una de las Kunoichis mas fuertes de Konoha que actualmente comía un cuenco de ramen - como un cerdo tenia que añadir Naruto - que una vez termino lo apilo junto a una pila de cuencos vacíos y empezó otro .

Otro era un niño de su edad con el pelo rojo cuyo postura y aspecto prácticamente gritaban arrogancia a niveles que incluso igualaban o superaban la del propio Madara Uchiha - algo muy difícil por cierto - el cual al igual que Kushina estaba comiendo ramen como un cerdo .

Por ultimo estaba una niña también de su edad con el pelo rubio en coletas que nada mas verlo adopto una mirada de disgusto casi como si hubiera visto algo horrendo aunque Naruto pudo ver fácilmente la obsesión y la adoración pura escondida cuidadosamente detrás de sus ojos lo cual en su opinión era jodidamente espeluznante . Al igual que los otros 2 también comía ramen como un cerdo .

La mera visión de ver aquello lo dejaron bastante cerca de vomitar y eso que había visto cosas mucho peores que esas en el campo de batalla . Decidiendo que su apetito se había arruinado completamente por esa visión se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse .

" Naruto te recuerdo que tienes el examen de graduación la semana que viene por lo que mas te vale entrenar para aprobar " Llego la voz cortante de Minato mientras lo estudiaba como un halcón . Estaba bastante seguro de que había algo diferente en su hijo . La gracia con la que se movía era completamente antinatural similar a la de un cazador acechando a su presa en completo contraste con la forma en la que se movía anteriormente que en rasgos simples tenia la misma gracia que un elefante en un tienda de cristales .

" Pfff como si ese inútil pudiera pasar el examen de graduación " Se burlo el niño pelirrojo cuyo nombre es Menma con una voz que rezumaba desprecio y arrogancia a más no poder .

"Probablemente ni siquiera sepa usar un simple henge " Acordó la niña rubia cuyo nombre es Sayo .

Los dos realmente tenían mucha suerte de que ahora mismo Naruto estuviera tan débil como estaba porque de lo contrario sus cabezas ya estarían rodando por el suelo . Ah lastima pero ya llegara el momento .

" Como tu digas freso , bimbo (1) "

Obviamente a ninguno de los dos les gustaba su nuevo apodo teniendo en cuenta sus miradas furiosas pero opto por ignorarlos y seguir con su agenda .

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Unas horas después - Biblioteca de Konoha .**

Naruto finalmente cerro un libro mirando voluminoso mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz en un intento de librarse del persistente dolor de cabeza que se estaba formando . Inútilmente tenia que añadir .

Al parecer en este mundo , dimensión o lo que sea habían habido varios cambios , uno de los mas importantes era que al parecer no había existido Hagoromo Otsutsuki o Rikudo Sennin como fue conocido mayormente en su mundo original .

Aunque el libro había sido bastante vago y con elementos que se contradecían todavía explicaba que al parecer un día alguien desconocido se presento delante del Juubi y lo sello en si mismo como si se tratara de un maldito juego de niños , algo que él mismo sabia que no era .

Seguido de esto se otorgo a si mismo/a el titulo de deidad y comenzó una tiranía que se extendió por el mundo entero ya que al parecer pensaba que quitandole la libertad a las personas era la única forma verdadera de obtener la paz . Sorprendentemente funciono hasta que un día ese alguien simplemente desapareció lo cual dio a varias guerras entre aquellos que querían obtener el titulo de dios . Durante esas batallas alguien filtro información sobre como utilizar el chakra lo cual no fue demasiado bueno que digamos .

Según el libro estas guerras habían tenido unos niveles de caos y destrucción extremadamente altos al punto de que la raza humana estuvo bastante cerca de quedar extinguida . Lo cual era una lastima en su opinión al fin y al cabo la única forma de que realmente la paz continua existiera seria a través de la exterminacion total de la raza humana .

Más adelante durante la guerra de clanes los Senju y los Uchiha se aliaron mediante una relación de matrimonio entre Tobirama Senju e Izumi Uchiha la hermana menor de Madara , algo en lo que este ultimo se opuso en gran medida hasta el punto en que acabo siendo expulsado del clan Uchiha aunque en el proceso de expulsión murieron muchos miembros de dicho clan lo cual le gano el odia absoluto del clan .

Después de aquello Madara Uchiha desapareció oficialmente y ya no se tenia ningún registro de ninguna aparición de su parte aunque no le sorprendería si simplemente lo estaban tratando de ocultar .

Adelantándose un poco descubrió que hace 15 años - lo cual significaba que este cuerpo tenia 15 años señalo distraidamente para si mismo - no solo el Kyuubi ataco la aldea sino también el Yonbi lo cual dejo la aldea en muy mal estado junto la conversión de Menma y Sayo en Jinchurikis .

Algo que también merecía ser destacado era el hecho de que no había habido masacre Uchiha . Lastima todos ellos merecían pudrirse en el infierno .

Por supuesto habían varias cosas que todavía no había revisado pero eso ya seria algo que manejaría más adelante , ya tenia suficientes dolores de cabeza a causa de todas las teorías que se agolpaban en su mente tratando de discernir quien pudo haber sellado al Juubi o lo que pudo pasar con Madara .

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Unas horas mas tarde - Campo de entrenamiento desconocido . **

Naruto jadeaba furiosamente mientras levantaba una roca que debía ser del triple de su tamaño una y otra vez mientras el sudor caía por todo su cuerpo y la sangre chorreaba desde sus manos por todo el tiempo que llevaba haciendo el extenuante ejercicio .

Finalmente dejo caer la piedra al suelo mientras se dejo caer al suelo de inmediato sintiendo sus músculos agradeciéndoselo aunque el ardor que sentía en ellos era algo que no se desvanecería pronto .

Con esfuerzo logro colocarse en una posición de loto mientras empezaba a meditar tratando de recoger energía de la naturaleza algo bastante lento teniendo en cuenta que este cuerpo nunca había tenido ningún entrenamiento en ello aunque eso era algo que ciertamente no iba a disuadir a Naruto .

Durante la recolección extendió sus sentidos al máximo mientras trataba de pensar en que era esa extraña sensación que había tenido desde que despertó , era casi como si un eco lejano lo suficientemente alto como para que se escuchara pero no tanto como para que se entendiera . Fuera lo que fuera tenia la impresión de que esta era la verdadera razón por la que Shinigami lo había mandado aquí .

Unos minutos mas tarde finalmente reunió la energía de la naturaleza suficiente para entrar en el modo sennin aunque en esta ocasión una pigmentación de color blanco apareció bajo sus ojos y estos en vez de volverse dorados obtuvieron un color metalizado pero lo que lo tenia más confundido era que en vez de la calma que sentía normalmente gracias al modo sennin se sentía como si al mas mínimo desliz se volvería loco y mataría a todo aquel que estuviera en su camino .

_" Shinigami " _Adivino de inmediato sabiendo que de alguna forma esta tendría la culpa de ello .

Al final decidió renunciar al modo sennin por el momento hasta que obtuviera suficiente control como para no volverse loco a la mínima .

Naruto se levanto con dificultad y se dirigió hacia la mochila que había dejado junto a un árbol solo para sacar un pincel y tinta que parecía bastante cara " _Le debe de haber costado una pequeña fortuna a Minato _"

Una vez más se sentó y empezó a dibujar sellos en sus tobillos y brazos que se encargarían de duplicar su peso algo que lo ayudaría en gran medida a aumentar rápidamente su fuerza y velocidad .

**Horas mas tarde . **

La noche finalmente había llegado y Naruto estaba suavemente acostado sobre la hierba completamente sin fuerzas al haber gastado todas su energía en el entrenamiento " _Valió la pena _" Pensó al ver los cortes irregulares esparcidos por todo el campo a causa de su entrenamiento con el futon .

" _Espera ¿ Como demonios se ha formado la luna ? " _Se pregunto a si mismo al ver la gran masa de tierra " _En este mundo , dimensión o lo que sea Rikudo no existe por lo que no pudo haber creado la luna ¿ Entonces quien habrá sido ? _" Por supuesto podrían haber sido Kaguya o Hamura aunque seriamente lo dudaba o tal vez la misma persona que sello al Juubi .

" _Voy a tener mucho que averiguar _"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Día del examen de graduación de la academia .**

El aula se encontraba llena de gritos y ruido en general producida por los alumnos excitables que esperaban con impaciencia el momento en el que la prueba se diera para poder convertirse oficialmente en Shinobis y Kunoichis de Konoha .

Tres chicas en particular esperaban impacientemente la llegada de cierto rubio aunque una de ellas jamas lo admitiría .

Una de ellas tenia el pelo rosa en coletas y los ojos rosa también tenia un figura muy desarrollada . Su nombre es Gasai Yuno - Que dios se apiade de tu alma Naruto - y tiene un enamoramiento no tan secreto en Naruto .

Otra tiene el pelo azul oscuro y los ojos color lavanda . Su nombre es Hinata Hyuga - no os molestéis en recordarla sera bastante insignificante en esta historia - y también tiene un enamoramiento no tan secreto en Naruto .

Por ultimo estaba Sayo la cual tenia su pelo rubio en coletas y los ojos violetas ademas de que también estaba bastante desarrollada aunque no tanto como su amiga pelirrosa . Ella también tenia un enamoramiento en Naruto aunque lo cubría con desprecio - lo normal vamos - .

En ese momento entro Iruka el cual procedió a hacerlos callar con su jutsu de cabeza grande lo cual inmediatamente llevo a todos a guardar silencio . Después de eso empezó a llamar uno por uno a los alumnos para tomar su prueba .

" Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze " Finalmente llamo Iruka pero no vino nadie , no disuadido por esto repitió el nombre pero una vez mas no vino nadie . Con su paciencia finalmente agotada grito el nombre .

" Tranquilízate maldita sea ya iba " Llego una voz desde el fondo de la clase provocando que todos se dieran la vuelta para ver quien había hablado .

Este era Naruto el cual sorprendentemente durante la semana que había faltado parecía haber crecido bastante y ahora tenia la estatura media de un chico de 14 años en contraste con su anterior parecido a uno de 12 . Su atuendo había cambiado algo que todos vieron fácilmente y ahora en vez del horrendo mono naranja que siempre llevaba ahora llevaba un atuendo negro (2) que lo hacia ver mucho mejor . También algunos pudieron notar que tenia aros negros bajo los ojos seguramente por falta de sueño .

Naruto finalmente llego a la parte delantera de la clase con las manos metidas en los bolsillos donde Iruka esperaba pacientemente " Primero haz un henge " El rubio sin molestarse en decir ninguna palabra o sacar las manos de los bolsillos fue envuelto en una nube de humo . Cuando el humo desapareció tenia exactamente el mismo aspecto que tenia antes de ser enviado a esta dimensión lo cual provoco que la mayor parte de la población femenina se sonrojara brutalmente .

Iruka supero la sorpresa producida por ver a un estudiante de la academia bastante malo hacer el jutsu sin sellos de mano y siguió con el examen " Bien ahora haz un kawarimi " Naruto una vez mas no se molesto en sacar las manos de los bolsillos y simplemente desapareció sustituido por una silla .

Esta vez menos sorprendido hizo la ultima petición " Muy bien por ultimo haz por lo menos 2 bunshins " Entonces al instante 10 Narutos aparecieron solo para después desaparecer .

" Felicidades Naruto tienes una nota perfecta " Después de aquello todos los demás hicieron la prueba con solo los civiles de relleno suspendiendo " Muy bien ahora vamos al estadio de Konoha para la parte de taijutsu , también debéis saber que van a haber espectadores entre ellos el los lideres de los clanes , algunos miembros del consejo y el Hokage " Muchos dieron exclamaciones de emoción pensando que podrían mostrar sus habilidades a gente importante .

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Estadio de Konoha**

Naruto esta tranquilamente durmiendo apoyado en una pared con su sombrero cubriéndole la cara ya que francamente prefería recuperar sus horas de sueño perdidas a mirar a unos cuantos idiotas luchar para nada .

" Ahora bajaran a luchar Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze y Sasuke Uchiha " Grito Iruka lo cual despertó de inmediato al rubio .

Mientras Sasuke bajaba al estadio por las escaleras él simplemente salto hasta caer en el centro con toda la elegancia del mundo mientras sujetaba su sombrero .

" Bien en este combate se vale todo menos matar al oponente " Al ver a Sasuke asentir con arrogancia y Naruto moviendo su sombrero para que le cubriera los ojos con una sonrisa de gato de chesire extendiéndose por toda su cara decidió dar inicio al combate " Hajime " De inmediato salto fuera del campo para evitar interferir en la pelea .

" Sera mejor que te rindas ahora un dobe como tu no tiene ninguna oportunidad contra un Uchiha de élite como yo " Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa demasiado arrogante para su propio bien .

" Dobe o no todavía tengo mucho mejor estilo que tu culo de pato-chan " Le respondió Naruto mientras dos cuchillos caían desde sus mangas directamente a sus manos .

Sasuke enfurecido cargo imprudentemente contra Naruto - grave grave error - pero todavía mantuvo su ataque perfectamente ejecutado algo que no sorprendió a Naruto en lo mas mínimo aunque a otros si que lo hizo.

Cuando el puño de Sasuke estaba a punto de golpearlo dio un simple paso a la izquierda evitando el ataque por cuestión de mm y dio un corte ligero en la muñeca y en el tobillo algo que aunque no peligroso para la vida en el corto plazo , en poco tiempo le dificultaría el movimiento en dichos miembros .

Sasuke de inmediato salto hacia atrás tratando de mantener la distancia mientras pasaba a gran velocidad por unos sellos de manos " **Katon : Goukakyu **" De inmediato una enorme bola de fuego salio disparada de su boca en dirección al sonriente rubio .

Este espero un buen rato antes de simplemente lanzar un kunai al aire con el que se sustituyo de inmediato y desde su posición en el aire lanzo un kunai en dirección a Sasuke el cual se multiplico en diez más pero ninguno de ellos incluso se acerco a Sasuke sino que lo dejaron encerrado dejado en un circulo .

Una vez cayo al suelo sonrió en dirección a Sasuke y pregunto " ¿ Dime culo de pato-chan cual es el antecesor a la palabra Kaboom ? "

" ¿ Eres idiota ? Esta claro que es boom "

La única advertencia que recibió Sasuke antes del inevitable final del combate fue la forma en la que los kunais parecían brillar , por supuesto trato de saltar pero en ese momento la herida en el tobillo decidió darse a conocer al tropezar y el kawarimi estaba fuera de cuestión al darse cuenta de que su muñeca era inerte a falta de sangre .

**Boom **

Un Naruto sonriente volvió a su anterior lugar de descanso mientras que los ninjas médicos se llevaban a un muy quemado Sasuke para remendar sus heridas . Curiosamente no se dio cuenta de la forma en la que todos se apartaban de su camino .

Las cosas se mantuvieron tranquilas por un tiempo con Naruto venciendo fácilmente a todos sus oponentes hasta que el cruel borracho que era el destino decidió hacer las cosas más interesantes .

" Menma Uzumaki-Namikaze vs Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze " De inmediato se hizo el silencio mientras "el novato del año " y el ahora apodado como " el psicópata " bajaban al estadio .

" ¿ Que ocurre fresa-chan el gato se ha comido tu lengua ? " Pregunto Naruto al ver a Menma en silencio .

" No solo estaba pensando la forma en que voy a destrozarte pieza a pieza "

De inmediato Menma desapareció solo para aparecer un instante después con un puñetazo directamente a la cara del rubio " _Totalmente predecible _" Pensó el sonriente rubio mientras esquivaba con facilidad el ataque del pelirrojo . Claro que Menma le superaba en todos los aspectos físicos , era algo que le dolía pero era verdad al fin y al cabo uno no podía pasar de Gennin a Kage en una semana y tal y como estaba ahora sin usar senjutsu o sus mejores trucos estaba al nivel chunnin como máximo .

Por supuesto la situación todavía estaba a su favor teniendo en cuenta la gran cantidad de experiencia que había obtenido a través de sus numerosas batallas podía leer a Menma como un libro abierto y por lo tanto ya estaba esquivando antes de que Menma tratara de hacer su ataque .

Esta situación se mantuvo por un tiempo con Naruto esquivando mientras Menma se iba desesperando por no poder golpearlo lo cual solo le hacia mas fácil leer sus movimientos .

Naruto finalmente paso a la ofensiva después de un ataque que dejo la defensa de Menma abierta al realizar un ataque particularmente llamativo que no servia para nada mas que para dar un espectáculo al acuchillar la mano izquierda de Menma con uno de sus cuchillos dejando una herida profunda y un pequeño chorro de sangre .

Menma grito de dolor mientras se alejaba rápidamente tratando de acunar su mano herida hasta que se viera curada por su regeneración como jinchuriki , con el fin de ganar tiempo creo un montón de Kage Bunshins los cuales de inmediato rodearon al rubio .

" _Esto va a ser como jugar al domino _" Pensó el rubio mientras tejía fácilmente alrededor de los ataques previsibles de los clones haciendo que se golpeen entre si mientras el se mantenía intacto .

El ultimo clon que era particularmente idiota lanzo una bola de fuego algo que Naruto esquivo al usar un kawarimi con ese mismo clon provocando así el final de los clones de Menma .

Cuando finalmente se dio la vuelta para ver a Menma vio que la herida en su mano ya estaba curada y estaba pasando por una cadena de sellos de manos " **Suiton : Suiryudan no jutsu " **En un instante un enorme dragón de agua salio volando a una enorme velocidad .

El rubio simplemente extendió la mano en su dirección " **Kaze no Yaiba **" Una gran cuchilla de viento salio volando de su palma para chocarse con el dragón , choque que se mantuvo por un tiempo hasta que ambas técnicas se disiparon entre si .

Al ver eso el rubio frunció el ceño , anteriormente podía crear enormes huracanes sin un solo sello de mano ni decir ninguna palabra mientras que ahora lo máximo que podía hacer sin sellos de manos era algo tan simple como una cuchilla de viento .

El rubio lanzo un kunai en dirección a Menma el cual movió ligeramente la cabeza para esquivarlo pero lo que no se espero fue que Naruto se sustituyera con ese mismo kunai . Para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar ya era demasiado tarde al sentir como uno de los cuchillos de Naruto se hundían en su pulmón izquierdo mientras que el otro se hundió en su pierna lo suficientemente cerca de la arteria central como para hacerle saber lo fácilmente que le hubiera resultado hacerle desangrarse hasta la muerte .

Naruto lo dejo caer al suelo mientras empezaba a caminar fuera del estadio hasta que una presencia maligna le hizo girarse solo para ver a Menma con su manto de jinchuriki y con la mano de una forma similar a una garra en medio de una oscilación que sin duda lo partiría por la mitad si acertaba .

Rápidamente salto hacia atrás pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivar el ataque por completo lo cual acabo en un unas heridas profundas en el pecho que lo dejaría a merced de su rival en cuestión de minutos si no se daba prisa para acabar con esto ya .

Observando rápidamente su entorno pudo ver que algunos ninjas se disponían a intervenir hasta que Minato les interrumpió prohibiéndoles interrumpir a menos que alguno de los dos fuera a morir " _Muchas gracias hijo de puta _"

Viendo que nadie le ayudaría lanzo una cuchilla de viento en dirección a Menma mientras sacaba una de las shakujos que había hecho a través de sus gudodamas anteriormente por si esta situación se llegaba a dar .

Rápidamente oscilo la shakujo la cual tenia un borde dentado en dirección a Menma traspasando el manto con facilidad extrema y provocando una herida severa la cual a diferencia de una herida provocada por un arma normal no se estaba curando .

Aprovechando el momento de distracción de Menma al darse cuenta de que no se curaba le dio una patada espartana al pecho que lo mando a chocar contra uno de los muros del estadio en el cual se adentro por la fuerza que le había añadido al reforzar su pie con chakra .

Antes de que este pudiera salir apuñalo la shakujo en su mano izquierda y luego procedió a sacar otra shakujo para repetir el mismo proceso en la mano derecha dando la imagen de que Menma estaba crucificado a la pared . Por desgracia antes de que pudiera matar a Menma Minato apareció a su lado y le agarro la mano mientras le daba una mirada que claramente decía " Detente o yo te detendré a la fuerza " por supuesto sintió la tentación de ignorarlo pero viendo que estaba a punto de desmayarse por la perdida de sangre y que incluso completamente sano no podría vencerlo dejo las cosas como estaban y procedió a desaparecer con un shunshin para remendar sus heridas .

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Reino de Shinigami **

Shinigami se encontraba comiendo palomitas mientras veía en un orbe las batallas del rubio mientras se reía para si misma . Por supuesto su felicidad no duraría para siempre al sentir como su "querida" hermana Kami apareció en su reino y a juzgar por la furia en su aura no se veía nada contenta .Tendría que tomar cuenta de ello para volver a hacerlo .

" **¿ Por que has desobedecido mis ordenes Shinigami ? **" Pregunto irritada Kami .

"** No tengo ni idea de que estas hablando Nee-chan me pediste que le diera una segunda oportunidad a Naruto y así lo hice** " Respondió con toda la inocencia del mundo Shinigami .

" **Sabes perfectamente que prohibí a cualquier deidad asociarse de cualquier forma a ese Naruto porque solo traería caos y destrucción y tu no solo te presentas ante él si no que también le das una segunda oportunidad que no merecía **" Grito furiosa Kami .

" **Vamos Nee-chan ambos sabemos que este Naruto sera mucho más capaz de tratar con ese error tuyo que el idiota sin cerebro al que querías que le diera una segunda oportunidad **"

Kami parecía a punto de decir algo pero luego cerro la boca y se dio la vuelta más furiosa todavía mientras empezaba a salir " **Un día de estos me las pagaras Shinigami **" Sin esperar ninguna respuesta desapareció del reino de Shinigami mientras esta sonreía como un gato de chesire .

Se volvió al orbe donde aparecía Naruto vendandose con su sonrisa extendiendose aun mas " _**Adelante Naruto-kun vuélvete mas fuerte , así solo lograras hacerlo mas divertido cuando llegue el momento y si eso enfada a Nee-chan es solo mejo****r** " _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(1) : Obviamente aquí se esta burlando del color de su pelo haciendo referencia a que el pelo de Menma es igual de rojo que una fresa mientras que bimbo se usa como una forma de referirse a una rubia tonta ( sin ofender a las rubias )

(2) : Lleva la misma ropa que Hazama de Blazblue .


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto no me pertenece . **

**"Dialogo" **

**"****_Pensamientos_****" **

**"Biju/Jutsu/Deidad" **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_" ¿ Que define a una persona como "Malo" ? ¿ Es el disfrutar de las desgracias de los demás ? ¿ Es la búsqueda de los deseos de uno sin preocuparse en lo mas mínimo de las consecuencias o daños que puedas provocar en el camino ? Si eso es lo que hace a uno "Malo" entonces todos somos malos y no hay ningún bien en este mundo "_

_Extracto del diario de Naruto Uzumaki ._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Konoha - Oficina del Hokage . **

Minato estaba sentado tranquilamente en su cómoda silla mientras que se masajeaba las sienes para soportar el dolor de cabeza provocado por la forma en la que los jonnins frente a él que en teoría eran ninjas de élite y por lo tanto lo suficientemente maduros como para no pelearse como niños de guardería sobre quien tendría a quien en su equipo . En teoría .

Por supuesto el que Sarutobi estuviera a su lado riéndose como si no hubiera mañana no ayudaba .

Minato por supuesto espero un poco mas para ver si se callarían de una maldita vez pero tal y como ya e dicho el destino es un cruel borracho al que le encanta hacer sufrir a la gente .

" Callaos ya por el amor de dios sois ninjas de élite comportaos como tal " Finalmente grito Minato viendo que no se callarían en el corto plazo " Muy bien ahora solicitad uno por uno los genins que queréis en vuestro equipo "

Durante un rato algunos jonnins sin particular importancia estuvieron hablando hasta que ya solo quedaron aquellos verdaderamente conocidos .

" Yo elijo a Sasuke Uchiha , Menma Uzumaki Namikaze y Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze para formar un escuadrón de asalto pesado " Dijo Kakashi con la misma mirada aburrida de siempre mientras leia su libro .

" Elijo a Gasai Yuno como mi aprendiz particular " Dijo Anko con una sonrisa particularmente espeluznante (1) que tuvo a todo el mundo estremeciéndose por el miedo de lo que podría pasar si esas dos mujeres tan "dulces" e "inocentes" se conocían .

" Elijo a Sayo Uzumaki Namikaze , Menma Uzumaki Namikaze y Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze como un escuadrón de asalto pesado también " Dijo Kushina con su tono alegre de costumbre .

" Elijo a Choji Akimichi , Ino Yamanaka y Shikamaru Nara para formar el nuevo trió Ino-Shika-Cho " Dijo Asuma mientras fumaba tranquilamente su cigarrillo .

" Elijo a Hinata Hyuga y Shino Aburame por sus grandes habilidades para el rastreo y Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze ya que parece bastante versado en el asesinato rápido lo cual los haría un buen escuadrón de rastreo y asesinato " Dijo Kurenai en su forma seria de costumbre .

Minato no estaba particularmente sorprendido por las peticiones al haberlo predicho ya fácilmente pero el nombre de Naruto todavía le hizo fruncir el ceño . No tenia ni idea de como pudo haber mejorado tan rápido en tan solo una semana , por lo menos no por si solo y él seriamente dudaba que alguien se molestaría en enseñar a su hijo discolo tan intensamente como para haber mejorado tanto por si solo .

Cualquier pensamiento sobre estar ocultando sus habilidades reales fue descartado de inmediato teniendo en cuenta lo que había visto sobre su comportamiento durante el torneo Naruto ciertamente no era alguien que ocultaría su fuerza sobretodo si eso era para parecer alguien débil .

" Lo siento caballeros " Dijo un hombre que estaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana que Minato estaba bastante seguro que había estado desocupada hace un segundo . El hombre tenia el pelo verde que caía de una forma similar a una fregona junto a ojos dorados bastante intimidantes que curiosamente llevaba exactamente la misma ropa que Naruto había llevado " Y damas " Agrego en el ultimo momento .

" ¿ Se puede saber quien eres tu y que es lo que haces aquí ? " Pregunto Minato con el ceño fruncido mientras disimuladamente tomaba un kunai en la mano que no estaba a la vista del hombre desconocido .

" Por supuesto que grosero de mi parte , permitidme que me presente , mi nombre es Yuki Terumi aunque también podéis llamarme Hazama " Se presento el hombre de pelo verde con una sonrisa encantadora pegada en su cara .

" Eso sigue sin decirnos porque estas aquí "

" Oh si por supuesto casi se me olvida . Lo siento damas y caballeros pero me temo que mi amado hijo no va a poder formar parte de ninguno de los equipos que estáis formando "

" ¿ Y tu hijo quien es ? Hazama-san "

Por un segundo todos pensaron que vieron la sonrisa del hombre extenderse a tal punto que amenazaba con partirle la cara pero para cuando parpadearon el hombre seguía totalmente igual con la misma sonrisa encantadora " Tonto de mi , todavía no he dicho su nombre " El hombre hizo una pausa por un momento como si estuviera tratando de generar drama antes de finalmente soltar la bomba " Mi hijo es Naruto Uzumaki "

De inmediato los ojos de Minato se estrecharon de forma peligrosa mientras empezaba a liberar parte de su chakra , acción copiada por su esposa " La ultima vez que comprobé Naruto era mi hijo y de Kushina " Sorprendentemente logro decirlo de forma calmada pero cualquiera podría el borde peligroso que había llevado su declaración lo cual haría que cualquiera se pensara sus siguientes palabras .

El hombre de pelo verde no parecía en los mas mínimo asustado ante la pantalla de intimidación de Minato y Kushina , es más su sonrisa parecía haberse ensanchado " Entonces deberías comprobar mas a menudo lo que firmas Minato-chan " Siguiendo su declaración Hazama le lanzo un papel que el Hokage tomo por instinto .

Todavía manteniendo un ojo vigilante en el hombre de pelo verde empezó a leer el papel con sus ojos ensanchándose cada vez más con cada palabra . El papel contenía un contrato en el que tanto él como Kushina renunciaban a cualquier derecho que tenían sobre Naruto y se los concedían a Yuki Terumi . Para ponerle la guinda al pastel tanto su firma como la de Kushina estaban en el papel .

Todos los demás en la sala se mantenían en silencio pero todavía tensos para poder reaccionar en un instante en caso de que la violencia estallara algo que muchos supusieron que seria pronto al ver la mirada de furia que tenia Minato una vez acabo de leer .

" ¿ Y se puede saber a que viene el repentino interés en él ? " Pregunto Minato con toda la calma del mundo mientras se esforzaba para no atacar a Hazama , al fin y al cabo él no era estúpido , sabia que atacarlo ahora solamente seria contraproducente .

Hazama rápidamente adopto una mirada de tristeza totalmente falsa " Pues veras hace 2 semanas me lo encontré entrenando y no pude evitar sentir lastima por todo el talento que estaba siendo desperdiciado al no entrenarlo " Todos pudieron notar fácilmente el golpe al orgullo de Minato pero no le interrumpieron " Por supuesto yo como el buen samaritano que soy me ofrecí a entrenarlo para que pudiera alcanzar su potencial . Tendrías que haber visto lo ilusionado que estaba " Tomo ese momento para dar un suspiro soñador .

" La primera semana la dedique a enseñarle a actuar y moverse como un verdadero ninja mientras que esta semana que ha estado desaparecido le e enseñado de todo en general . En un principio pensé en simplemente ser su sensei pero al final le tome tanto cariño que le pregunte si quería que yo fuera a su padre lo cual acepto de inmediato " Al parecer Hazama no podía notar la forma en que Minato apretaba los dientes con fuerza y su chakra se elevaba aun más y si lo hacia estaba haciendo un gran trabajo en disimularlo .

" Lo cual ahora nos lleva al tema que nos concierne quiero que mi hijo forme parte de un equipo de una sola persona "

Todos ellos se sorprendieron ante aquello , aun cuando no era la primera vez que algo como esto sucedía era algo muy poco común debido al peligro extremo al que se enfrentaría la persona en cuestión al no tener ningún jonnin sensei o compañeros que lo puedan apoyar lo cual desembocaba en la eventual muerte de dicho genin . Motivo por el cual ese tipo de métodos era bastante impopular y había caído prácticamente en desuso .

" ¿ Y no te parece que eso sera peligroso para Naruto-kun ? Hazama-san al fin y al cabo tendrá que aprenderlo todo por si mismo y no tendrá a nadie que lo ayude " Pregunto Sarutobi antes de que Minato pudiera hacer o decir alguna estupidez .

" Oh no te preocupes yo voy a seguir enseñándole a mi querido hijo todo lo que necesita saber " Dicho esto se dio la vuelta dispuesto a saltar por la ventana pero antes de eso dijo una ultima cosa " Al fin y al cabo soy un mejor padre que Minato-chan "

Eso finalmente fue la gota que colmo el vaso para Minato el cual de inmediato se lanzo en dirección al hombre de pelo verde rasengan en mano que seguía sonriendo incluso cuando el rasengan lo golpeo solo para después desaparecer en una brisa de viento aunque sus ultimas palabras todavía resonaron en la sala .

" No te preocupes Minato-chan ya habrá tiempo para volver a encontrarnos y tener nuestra pelea "

" ¿ Que es lo que vamos a hacer Minato ? " Pregunto Kushina con preocupación .

" No lo se pero por ahora tendremos que buscar información sobre ese hombre "

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Konoha - Campo de entrenamiento al azar . **

Naruto abrió los ojos cuando las memorias del clon que había creado finalmente llegaron a él y realmente tuvo que poner un buen montón de esfuerzo para no reírse como un verdadero imbécil .

Por supuesto esto había tenido varios fines siendo el principal librarse de cualquier influencia que pudiera tener Minato o Kushina sobre él al ser sus padres biológicos .

La segunda era para no tener que preocuparse sobre contenerse o ocultar su fuerza al estar en solitario , algo que tendría que haber hecho si llegaba a estar en un equipo con más gente .

Y por ultimo y más importante para que Minato no sospechara de él y que centrara todos sus esfuerzos en descubrir quien era Yuki Terumi en vez de tratar de investigar cada movimiento suyo aunque él mismo sabia que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que viniera a él en busca de respuestas . Solo podía esperar que para ese momento ya se hubiera hecho lo suficientemente fuerte .

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Konoha - Aula de graduados . **

El aula estaba llena de ruido producido por los excitables genins que estaban ansiosos por saber con quien compartirían equipos mientras otros charlaban animadamente sobre como se iban a convertir en ninjas famosos que impondrían miedo y respeto sobre sus enemigos . Ah la estupidez humana aveces puede ser tan adorable .

Finalmente Iruka se digno a aparecer con un portapapeles en la mano que causo que todos guardaran silencio de inmediato demasiado emocionados por sabes quienes serian sus compañeros como para molestarse en seguir haciendo ruido aunque probablemente el que no quisieran que Iruka les gritara tuviera algo que ver con el asunto .

" Equipo 1 ... "

" Equipo 2 ... "

" Equipo 3 ..."

" Equipo 4 ... "

" Equipo 5 ... "

" Equipo 6 ... "

" Equipo 7 Menma Uzumaki Namikaze , Sakura Haruno , Sayo Uzumaki Namikaze y Sasuke Uchiha estaréis bajo dos jonnin senseis los cuales serán Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze y Kakashi Hatake "

Sakura de inmediato empezó a hacer un baile de la victoria que traumatizo a todo aquel lo suficientemente desafortunado como para verlo mientras que Sayo estaba en su rincon emo por no estar con su amado hermano y Sasuke y Menma estaban bastante felices de no estar en el mismo equipo que Naruto .

" Equipo 8 Hinata Hyuga , Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame bajo la jonnin Kurenai Yuhi "

Mientras Kiba celebraba estar en el mismo equipo que Hinata esta imitaba a Sayo en el rincón emo y Shino se mantenía tan estoico como siempre .

" Equipo 10 Ino Yamanaka , Shikamaru Nara y Choji Akimichi bajo el jonin Asuma Sarutobi "

Ninguno de ellos parecía particularmente sorprendido por ese hecho ya que sabían que esa era una tradición en sus clanes que los herederos formaran parte del mismo equipo .

Cuando Iruka leyó lo siguiente en la lista todos le oyeron maldecir por lo bajo y murmurando algo por el estilo de 'Creo que debería tomarme unos vacaciones de este sitio preferentemente a otra dimensión' " Gasai Yuno seras la estudiante de Anko Mitarashi "

Todos de repente empezaron a gritar cosas por el estilo de 'El fin se acerca' o 'He oído que hace un buen tiempo en las islas desiertas muy lejos de aquí tal vez debería ir a comprobarlo' .

" Naruto Uzumaki estas en solitario pero tendrás que pasar tu prueba junto al equipo 7 "

Naruto no se molesto en responder prefiriendo mantenerse leyendo su libro el cual hablaba sobre formas particularmente dolorosas de romper cada hueso en el cuerpo humano de una forma muy detallada y gráfica . Lo cual era una autentica obra de arte en la opinión de Naruto .

**2 horas después . **

Todos estaban esperando a Kakashi , Kushina y Anko la cual casualmente también llevaba tarde . Por supuesto todos tenían su propio método de entretenimiento para soportar el aburrimiento .

Sakura estaba violando con la mirada a Menma y Sasuke lo cual tenia muy incómodos a los dos .

Menma y Sasuke estaban en una discusión sobre quien de los dos era mejor .

Naruto todavía leía tranquilamente su libro completamente abstraído del mundo a su alrededor , lo cual era una buena cosa .

Gasai y Sayo estaban en su propio mundo de fantasía . Por supuesto el que cada pocos segundos soltaran una risa muy espeluznante dejaba en claro que era algo que nadie querría ver .

El ambiente tranquilo fue roto cuando la ventana fue destrozada por un proyectil no identificado que se expandió para formar una pancarta en la que ponía 'La sexy y soltera Anko Mitarashi' para segundos después aparecer dicha persona .

" Muy bien gakis aquí esta la super jonnin Anko Mitarashi "

" LLEGAS TARDE " Adivinad quien a dicho eso . Pista su frente puede desviar balas y su grito rompería un cristal reforzado .

" Cállate chica de relleno " Dijo Anko despectivamente mientras estudiaba su nueva estudiante que seguía perdida en su propio mundo y soltando risitas espeluznantes " _Ah la juventud de hoy en día tan jóvenes y ya imaginando la forma en la que violaran al chico que les gusta _" Pensó con cariño mientras recordaba los tiempos en los que era una adolescente .

Cualquier cosa que fueran a decir fue cortada por una explosión de humo que una vez disipada se pudo ver a Kakashi que tenia un alto numero de chichones en la cabeza y a Kushina la cual se veía muy muy molesta .

" Lo siento por llegar tarde este idiota no aparecía y no tuve mas remedio que buscarlo " Dijo Kushina a la vez que le daba otro capon a Kakashi .

Kakashi iba a disculparse hasta que recibió un pedrazo en la cara de parte del rubio que nisiquiera había despegado la cara de su libro " No me gusta que la gente llegue tarde "

" Mi primera impresión de ti es que te odio "

" Muy bien reuníos todos en la azotea para hablar mejor y Anko ven tu también ya que tu estudiante y tu trabajareis en conjunto con nosotros en las misiones " Dijo Kushina a la vez que desaparecía en otra explosión de humo .

Naruto simplemente desapareció de su sitio mientras que Sasuke y Menma salieron corriendo tratando de llegar los primeros , Sayo y Gasai se miraron por un segundo antes de desaparecer y Sakura se quedo por unos segundos congelada hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba sola .

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Konoha - Azotea de la academia .**

Kushina , Kakashi y Anko se quedaron mirando con cara de pez a Naruto el cual simplemente había aparecido allí sin despegar la mirada de su libro en todo momento . Cada uno tenia sus pensamientos acerca del misterioso rubio .

Kushina estaba pensando en como conseguir que su hijo distanciado le dijera quien era Hazama ademas de pedirle que volviera a la familia .

Anko estaba considerando pedirle prestado el libro que leía ya que llevaba mucho tiempo buscándolo .

Kakashi tenia los pensamientos mas peculiares de todos " _Hm si se pusiera tinte , un poco de gomina y cambiara su lectura seria como un mini-yo y entonces finalmente podre echarle en cara a Gai que yo también tengo un mini-yo Muahahahahahahaha (2) _" Mejor ignoremos sus pensamientos .

Poco tiempo después llegaron los genin restantes que se veían bastante cansados probablemente a causa de las varias trampas que alguien con el pelo rubio debió dejar en un despiste .

" Muy bien para empezar haremos unas presentaciones en las que tenéis que decir vuestro nombre , gustos , disgustos y sueños " Dijo Kakashi .

" ¿ Um sensei puedes hacerlo tu primero para saber como hacerlo ? " Dijo cierta banshe .

" _¿ Acaso es estúpida ? __" _Pensó todo el mundo en la azotea a la vez .

" Bien bien , yo soy Kakashi Hatake , sois demasiado jóvenes para saber mis gustos , mis disgustos no son de vuestra incumbencia y en cuanto a un sueño pues tuve uno muy bueno anoche " Entonces Kakashi parecía empezar a divagar y apenas se le escuchaba aunque Naruto escucho algo que sonaba como "soy el rey del harem" .

" Soy la impresionante Anko Mitarashi , mis gustos son el dango , las torturas y el bosque de la muerte , mis disgustos son idiotas , cierto pedofilo y en cuanto mi sueño , simplemente quiero matar a una serpiente "

" Soy Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze , mis gustos son el ramen y mi familia , mis disgustos son las personas que dañan a mi familia y desde hace poco cierto hombre de pelo verde , mi sueño es algo secreto "

" Mi nombre es Menma Uzumaki Namikaze , mis gustos son el ramen y mi familia , mis disgustos son los debiles y Naruto , mi sueño es ser Hokage "

" Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno , mis gustos son *chilido* , mis disgustos son Ino y mi sueño es *chillido* *chillido* " Todos quedaron momentáneamente sordos por la presentación de Sakura menos Naruto que ya llevaba tapones para los oídos .

" Mi nombre es Sayo Uzumaki Namikaze , mis gustos son el ramen , mi familia y cierta persona , mis disgustos son Naruto y los débiles , mi sueño es secreto " Al final de la presentación paso a tener una mirada soñadora mientras se perdía en su mundo de fantasía .

" Mi nombre es Gasai Yuno , mis gustos son Naruto , mis disgustos son las personas que tratan de alejarme de Naruto y mi sueño es secreto " Por supuesto todos compartieron el pensamiento de que esa chica estaba seriamente obsesionada .

" Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha , tengo pocas aficiones y muchos disgustos , mi sueño es ser el Uchiha más fuerte de todos " Mientras Sakura pensaba que su presentación era muy cool todos los demás lo veían como un idiota .

Finalmente todos se quedaron mirando a Naruto el cual era el único que faltaba por presentarse y realmente no parecía por la labor de ello .

" Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki , mis gustos son entrenar , mis disgustos son ser débil y mi sueño es recuperar lo que una vez tuve "

" Bien entonces nos reuniremos en el bosque de la muerte donde todos vosotros daréis vuestra respectiva prueba " Dijo Anko con una risa feliz mientras empezaba a reírse para si misma de forma muy espeluznante .

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Konoha - Unos minutos después - Bosque de la muerte . **

" Naruto tu seras el primero en dar la prueba , tienes que quitarme esta campana para la cual tendrás dos oportunidades , la primera en solitario y la segunda con el equipo 7 en cuyo caso tendrás que formar parte de dicho equipo " Explico Kakashi con cara aburrida mientras seguía leyendo su libro sin molestarse en prepararse para luchar al no considerar Naruto peligroso para él .

Este finalmente guardo su libro a la vez que sacaba dos cuchillos que brillaban de una forma que podría sugerir que estaban recubiertos con algún tipo de veneno .

Entonces el rubio lanzo uno de los cuchillos en dirección a Kakashi el cual lo esquivo con un movimiento de cabeza para después darse la vuelta sabiendo que esta podría ser una de sus estrategias , un segundo mas tarde viendo que no pasaba nada se dio la vuelta justo para ver como el rubio estaba a punto de recortarlo con el otro cuchillo .

Con un kawarimi rápido logro salir fuera del camino del ataque mientras que Naruto llego hasta el árbol en el que su cuchillo se había clavado a causa del impulso en el cual se mantuvo pegado por un momento para después lanzarse con tanta fuerza que astillo el árbol en dirección a Kakashi .

Este esquivo en un principio sus ataques pero pronto se movía tan rápido que no tuvo mas remedio que dejar a un lado su libro para poder esquivar bien los ataques del rubio .

Esta vez fue el rubio quien puso distancia al dar un salto hacia atrás y lanzar un kunai a Kakashi que se multiplico en diez los cuales lo rodearon , que causo que Kakashi saltara para evitar la explosión solo para llegar directamente en la dirección de uno de los cuchillos del rubio que lograron darle un ligero corte en el brazo derecho .

" _Esta jugando conmigo _" Finalmente se dio cuenta Kakashi " _Sabe que conozco esos movimientos y los usa para llevarme directamente a una trampa _"

Su reflexión fue cortada al ver varias cuchillas de viento dirigidas en su camino lo cual causo que rodara a la izquierda solo para encontrarse con el pie del rubio en su cara lo cual provoco un sonoro crack dando alusión a que le había roto la nariz .

Kakashi furioso decidió tomárselo en serio y atacar a Naruto el cual de inmediato se tuvo que poner a la defensiva al ser Kakashi muy superior a si mismo .

Naruto dejo caer una bomba de humo en el suelo lo que distrajo a Kakashi durante un segundo que el rubio aprovecho para dar un corte profundo en su pierna derecha que provoco que Kakashi diera un pequeño grito de dolor .

" Muy bien hora de pasar al Ninjutsu " Dijo Kakashi pero antes de poder empezar a hacer sellos se dio cuenta de que su brazo derecho esta inerte " _Mierda los cuchillos deben haber estado envenenados con un algún toxico que provoca parálisis " _Esto resulto cierto al darse cuenta de que estaba perdiendo rápidamente la movilidad su pierna derecha en la cual había recibido una herida mucho mas profunda facilitando la extensión rápida del veneno .

" Gracias por la campana Kakashi-san " Dijo Naruto con el brazo en su hombro mientras sostenía una de las campanas en su mano " Y al parecer el equipo 7 tendrá que arreglárselas sin mi " Dijo el rubio mientras se alejaba después de haberle devuelto su campana a Kakashi .

Kakashi estuvo un rato mas quieto reprendiéndose a si mismo por la estupidez que había cometido al haberlo subestimado , no solo había dejado aberturas que Naruto había podido aprovechar sino también había caído directamente en sus trampas . Un error que él estaba seguro de no volver a cometer si volvía a tener que enfrentarse al rubio .

" Ya que Kakashi va a estar indispuesto por el veneno seré yo quien se encargue de vuestra prueba " Dijo Kushina mientras tomaba los cascabeles .

" Apuesto a que no se dan cuenta del verdadero propósito de la prueba " Le dijo Anko a Gasai la cual se veía muy aburrida al ver como Menma , Sasuke y Sayo atacaban a lo loco a Kushina mientras Sakura estaba a un lado sin hacer nada .

" No tomo apuestas que no puedo ganar "

" Lastima bueno ya que parece que estos van a tardar vamos a hacer tu prueba ya " Dijo Anko con su sonrisa volviéndose enfermiza a la vez que invocaba una enorme serpiente que miraba a Gasai como si fuera el almuerzo " Tienes que vencer a esta serpiente "

Gasai saco un rollo de almacenamiento el cual produjo un enorme cuchillo de carnicero comparable al de cierto shinigami sustituto y una sonrisa demente se extendía por toda la cara de Gasai .

" Por cierto si logras pasar la prueba en 5 minutos te consigo una cita con el rubito "

Anko realmente tuvo que parpadear para asegurarse de que lo que estaba viendo era verdad al ver a la enorme serpiente huyendo aterrorizada de una muy determinada Gasai la cual reía como si fuera Jeff the Killer haciendo a alguien "hermoso" .

Ese fue el día en que muchos de los ninjas mas fuertes de las naciones elementales comenzaron su leyenda , lamentablemente ese también fue el día en el que el peor genocida jamas habido y por haber comenzó su camino de sangre y destrucción .

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(1) : Naruto solo tengo una cosa que decir ... RUN BITCH RUN .**

**(2) : Para el que se haya dado cuenta si esto es un guiño a la historia " Naruto y el legado de la diosa " historia que me encanta .**

**Debo señalar que durante la escritura de este capitulo ningún animal fue dañado de ninguna forma .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Una vez más debo decir que Naruto no me pertenece ( En serio ¿ Alguien puede decirme por que tenemos que hacer esto ? Es muy obvio que no nos pertenece ) **

**" Dialogo " **

**" ****_Pensamientos "_**

**" Jutsu / Biju / Deidades " **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_" Durante años e sido llamado ' El demonio de la niebla ' pero cuando vi por primera vez a ese chico no tuve ninguna duda de que en comparación con él seria considerado el más puro de los ángeles " _

_Extracto del diario de Zabuza Momochi que en paz descanse . _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Konoha - Campo al azar - 4 meses después de la graduación . **

" Aquí yandere obsesiva , tengo visión del objetivo " Dijo una voz femenina a través de un auricular .

" Te recibo yandere obsesiva , me estoy acercando al objetivo " Dijo otra voz femenina .

" Mantened la posición yandere obsesiva , brocon espeluznante , yo y culo de pato nos acercamos " Dijo una voz masculina ignorando el grito indignado de dicho culo de pato .

" Aquí escudo de carne ya estoy preparada para intentar atrapar al objetivo " Murmuro una voz femenina entre jadeos por haberse cansado rápidamente .

" Muy bien freso y culo de pato atacad por la parte trasera , yo y yandere obsesiva atacaremos por el frente mientras que escudo de carne se queda sin hacer nada para no estorbar "

" ATACAD "

De pronto cuatro personas se lanzaron a por uno gato que estaba tranquilo dando un paseo , eso es por supuesto hasta que vio unas pateticas bolsas de carne tratando de atraparlo , ja como si tales seres inferiores serian capaces de tocar a un ser superior como él .

**Oficina Hokage - Media hora mas tarde .**

" Equipo 7 y compañía hemos cumplido nuestra misión de atrapar a Tora " Dijo Kakashi perezosamente sin molestarse en despegar la mirada de su libro .

Todos los gennin tenían una mirada de furia mientras miraban a Kakashi , Kushina y Anko la cual todavía se estaba riendo por la humillante paliza que les había dado Tora por no hablar de que estaban todos cubiertos de rasguños , suciedad y pelotas de pelo .

Minato estaba seriamente conteniéndose las ganas de reír ya que seria muy impropio por su parte pero por otro lado el que su cara estuviera totalmente roja mientras se tapaba la boca era mucho más impropio .

Finalmente tosiendo para calmarse empezó a revisar los papeles en busca de alguna otra misión para torturar ... quiero decir entrenar a sus hijos y compañía . Uno no llegaba a su puesto sin ser un hijo de puta sádico .

" Muy bien podéis pintar una valla , cortar el césped en un campo , cuidar de los ancianos del asilo " Mientras Minato seguía recitando las posibles misiones los gennin en cuestión se encogían de terror cade vez más .

Cualquier otra palabra fue cortada al escuchar unos silbidos alegres lentamente acercándose hasta estar justo delante de la puerta la cual se abrió por si sola por arte de magia revelando a un sonriente Naruto el cual tenia el sombrero y el traje manchados de sangre al igual que sus cuchillos los cuales estaba girando alegremente provocando escalofríos por parte de los ocupantes de la oficina .

Naruto finalmente se detuvo delante del escritorio de Minato a la vez que le tiraba un pergamino ligeramente manchado de sangre . Minato simplemente lo tomo como si fuera habitual y se lo entrego a su asistente el cual no parecía en los más mínimo sorprendido y empezó a limpiarlo con un paño que había salido de Kaguya sabe donde .

" ¿ Que te tengo dicho sobre manchar los pergaminos con sangre ? " Pregunto Minato con irritación .

" ¿ Que lo haga más a menudo ? " Replico el rubio sonriente .

Minato parecía a punto de replicar pero entonces parecía reconsiderarlo y simplemente se golpeo la cara con la palma a la vez que soltaba un suspiro de frustración " No vale la pena "

" ¿ A que viene toda la sangre Naruto-kun ? " Pregunto tímidamente Yuno .

" Un campamento de bandidos " Respondió el rubio alegremente .

" Espera eso es por lo menos una misión de rango C " Dijo Menma con el ceño fruncido .

" Bravo que alguien le de una galleta al genio " Replico Naruto con sarcasmo .

" ¿ Por que el dobe esta haciendo misiones de rango C mientras que yo un Uchiha de élite hago simples tareas inútiles ? " Pregunto don simpatía lleno de rabia .

" Veras culo de pato-chan lo que pasa es que yo soy muy superior a ti , también esta el que yo ya cumplí el mínimo de misiones para poder solicitar una de rango C el primer día "

Ante esa información todo el equipo 7 fijo su vista en Kakashi y Kushina los cuales se veían muy nerviosos mientras Anko hacia su mejor esfuerzo en parecer inocente . Cosa en la que fallaba estrepitosamente por supuesto por el simple hecho de ser Anko .

" ¿ Tenemos las suficientes misiones completadas como para solicitar una de rango C ? " Pregunto Sayo a Minato .

" Si , ya cumplisteis el mínimo necesario hace tres meses "

Las miradas de odio por parte del equipo 7 solo aumentaron ante esa respuesta lo cual causo que Kakashi empezara a sudar , Kushina mirar hacia otro lado y Anko bueno era Anko .

Mientras tanto Naruto estaba haciendo una apuesta con el asistente de Minato para ver cuanto tardarían en crucificarlos .

" Ejem " Trato de toser Minato para llamar la atención pero nadie le hizo caso " Ejem , ejem " Una vez más nadie le hizo caso " Escuchadme coño " Finalmente grito lo cual parecía funcionar al ver como todos se enderezaban y le prestaban atención .

También ignoro la mirada decepcionada de Naruto y su asistente - al cual le iba a reducir el sueldo - al ver como no los crucificaban .

" Bien ya que vosotros queréis una misión de rango C y Naruto justo acaba de volver entonces compartiréis la misión que pensaba asignarle " Por supuesto esa declaración se reunió con las quejas de don fresa y culo de pato pero sinceramente a nadie le importaba una mierda lo que ellos opinaran . Los pensamientos de Sayo y Yuno era mejor no mostrarlos y los jonnin no tuvieron ninguna reacción en particular .

" Espera ¿ Por que demonios tengo ser la niñera de esos inútiles ? " Pregunto Naruto mirando molesto .

" Porque yo lo digo y mi palabra es la ley "

" Ok , pero si alguno de ellos acaba mutilado por error no me culpes "

Minato sabiamente ignoro el ultimo comentario del rubio mientras fijaba su vista en su asistente " Dile a Tazuna que pase "

Unos pocos minutos después llego un hombre cuya apariencia se podría resumir en viejo borracho sobretodo teniendo en cuenta la botella que tenia en su mano .

" Espera ¿ Estos son los que se supone que me van a proteger ? Uno parece una fresa , el otro parece que tiene el culo de un pato en la cabeza , una tiene una frente tan grande que podría desviar balas , una tiene una pinta de rubia tonta que no puede con ella , la de pelo rosa es jodidamente espeluznante y el rubito parece que acaba de tener sexo con una vampiresa "

Por suerte para Tazuna en ese momento decidió agachar un poco la cabeza para darle un trago a la botella en su mano lo cual hizo que esquivara varios kunai que pasaron peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza por cortesía del equipo 7 y Yuno mientras que el rubio había entrado en una nueva apuesta con el asistente de Minato sobre la forma en la que matarían al viejo .

" Ma ma , tenemos que proteger al cliente no matarlo " Calmo los ánimos Kakashi mientras sudaba internamente por las miradas de muerte que le estaban dando Naruto y el asistente de Minato por echar a perder su apuesta .

" Nos reuniremos todos en las puertas de la aldea en una hora " Dijo Kushina antes de que otra pelea pudiera estallar " Sed todos puntuales " En eso dirigió su mirada directamente a Kakashi .

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Horas después . **

El grupo ya había embarcado y ahora mismo estaban dirigiéndose a través del rió a Nami no Kuni , el viaje hasta ahora había ido sin ninguna complicación aunque lo que no sabían era que esto se debía únicamente a que Naruto había mandado a unos clones para encargarse de los hermanos demonio antes de que ellos llegaran .

Por supuesto las complicaciones empezarían dentro de poco ya que según Naruto recordaba era en este punto en el que Zabuza les atacaría algo que en su opinión era una estupidez del más alto calibre teniendo en cuenta que sus sensei era todos rangos A en el libro Bingo como mínimo .

Su memoria estaba bien viendo el como Menma lanzo un kunai a los matorrales pensando que había alguien allí pero al final resulto ser un simple conejo de pelaje blanco lo cual fue toda la información que necesitaban los sensei para saber que había alguien vigilandolos .

" ¡ Al suelo ! " Gritaron todos a la vez cuando captaron el sonido que solo podía ser producido por una espada cortando el aire a gran velocidad acercándose .

Todos ellos cumplieron la orden menos Naruto el cual simplemente dio un paso a un lado para esquivar la espada y la tomo del mango con la fuerza suficiente para detenerlo aunque él jamas admitiría que había tenido que reforzar su brazo con chakra para evitar rompérselo a causa de la fuerza que había detrás del lanzamiento .

" Un poco grande para mi gusto y no funcionaria con mi estilo pero estoy seguro que me darían mucho dinero por ella " Dijo el rubio mientras examinaba cuidadosamente la espada .

" ¿ A caso nadie te ha dicho que no debes tomar lo que no es tuyo ? " Pregunto un hombre con la mitad inferior de la cara vendada .

" Lo mas cercano que me dijeron al respecto fue ' Toma lo que quieras , si el otro no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para recuperar-lo entonces no lo merece ' ¿ Que me dices Zabuza ? ¿ Eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para recuperar-la ? "

" Naruto da un paso atrás yo me encargo de esto " Dijo Kakashi a la vez que daba un paso adelante listo para luchar .

" Ah si ya me había olvidado de vosotros , debo decir que me siento honrado porque me consideréis una amenaza tres ninjas como vosotros pero francamente estoy mucho más interesado en luchar con el rubio , quisiera comprobar si todo lo que dicen sobre él en libro Bingo es cierto "

" ¿ A que te refieres con el libro Bingo ? " Pregunto Kushina preocupada sabiendo que nunca era una buena cosa que alguien estuviera en este .

" Naruto Terumi , ninja rango B conocido por el asesinato de varios chunnin y un Jonnin de Iwa pero sobretodo por ser el hijo de Yuki 'Hazama ' Terumi al cual se le atribuyen cientos de muertes tanto de ninjas como de civiles entre las cuales la más destacada es el asesinato de Deidara 'el bombardero loco' un nukenin de rango S (1) "

En ese momento antes de que nadie pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa Naruto se lanzo hacia Zabuza espada en mano dispuesto a cortarlo por la mitad pero este simplemente esquivo dando un salto hacia atrás aunque eso no disuadió al rubio el cual lanzo una cuchilla de viento en su dirección que Zabuza esquivo dando un salto hacia la derecha solo para encontrarse directamente en el camino de la espada aunque este logro sustituirse a tiempo con una piedra aunque todavía se gano un ligero corte en el pecho .

Kushina estaba a punto de intervenir pero Kakashi la sujeto del hombro impidiéndole ir " Minato-sensei me encomendó como misión secundaria observar las habilidades de Naruto y esta es la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo "

" ¿ Esperas que deje a mi hijo luchar contra un asesino mucho más experimentado y fuerte que él solo para comprobar sus habilidades ? " Replico Kushina airadamente .

" No , por supuesto que no , si esta en peligro yo mismo seré el primero en involucrarme . Solo digo que mientras no este en peligro simplemente lo dejemos luchar " Kushina protesto un poco más pero al final acepto a regañadientes " Lo mismo va para vosotros que nadie se involucre " Por supuesto Menma y Sasuke protestaron pero al final no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar .

Mientras tanto Zabuza había logrado recuperar su espada a causa de un descuido del rubio , aunque este no parecía muy preocupado al respecto mientras sacaba sus cuchillos habituales y se lanzo hacia Zabuza el cual no se movió hasta el ultimo momento en el que dio una oscilación con su espada aunque el rubio la esquivo moviéndose hacia la izquierda lo cual resulto ser un grave error , Zabuza había estado esperando que hiciera eso y lo apuñalo con un kunai aunque el rubio se empezó a reír de forma burlona y dijo una sola palabra .

" Boom "

Zabuza no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar lo cual causo que se llevara la peor parte de la explosión la cual le provoco varias quemaduras de 2º grado por todo el cuerpo ademas de algunos moratones a causa de la fuerte caída contra una roca .

" Nunca me cansare de eso " Comento el rubio alegremente mientras salia de las sombras de un árbol aunque por alguna razón una sombra antinatural se proyectaba bajo sus ojos impidiendo cualquier vista de ellos .

" ¿ _Como demonios lo ha hecho ? En todo el combate no a habido ningún signo de que se hubiera sustituido , es más ni siquiera e podido sentirlo en su escondite y Haku y Suigetsu sin duda hubieran tratado de alertarme al respecto _"

" No es buena idea distraerse durante un combate " Siguiendo esa declaración acuchillo a Zabuza desde su espalda el cual logro darse la vuelta y usar su brazo izquierdo como escudo a tiempo evitando así una puñalada que sin duda le hubiera perforado el corazón .

" _Ni siquiera he podido sentirlo acercarse a mi _" Pensó Zabuza mientras daba varios pasos hacia atrás tratando de ganar distancia " ¿ Como ocultas tu presencia así ? " Pregunto con la esperanza de que fuera como esos novatos engreídos que dirían los secretos detrás de sus habilidades .

Naruto se rió ante la pregunta y negó con el dedo mientras una sonrisa condescendiente se plasmaba en su cara " Secreto "

Zabuza empezó a pasar por varios sellos de manos mientras ignoraba el dolor infernal proveniente de su brazo izquierdo " **Suiton bunshin **" Un charco de agua se formo a cada lado y de ellos surgieron una copia idéntica de Zabuza .

El primer clon se lanzo directamente hacia Naruto con la espada a mediados de oscilación mientras que el segundo lanzo Kunais y shurikens en todas las direcciones en las que Naruto podría haber esquivado .

Naruto se lanzo hacia delante contra el primer clon como si fuera a chocar sus cuchillos con Zabuza pero en el ultimo instante se agacho bajo su oscilación y lo apuñalo dos veces en el pecho acabando efectivamente con él . Con la amenaza más cercana tratada dirigió su atención al segundo clon que acababa de terminar una secuencia de sellos de manos .

" **Suiton : Suiryuudan no jutsu **" Tal y como su nombre indicaba un dragón de agua se alzo desde el lago cercano y se lanzo en dirección a Naruto a una enorme velocidad .

Este se quedo quieto pero en el ultimo instante dijo una sola palabra casi como lo estuviera advirtiendo " **Kawarimi **" En un mero instante el segundo clon estaba viendo como el rubio iba a ser devorado por el dragon y en otro se encontraba cara a cara con dicho dragón . No tuvo ninguna oportunidad . Entonces Naruto finalmente presto atención al Zabuza original que casualmente acababa de terminar una secuencia de sellos .

" **Suiton : Daibakufa **" Esas dos únicas palabras desataron una inundación de proporciones bíblicas y aunque los demás pudieran salvarse gracias a la invocación de Anko de una serpiente gigante el rubio había estado demasiado lejos como para poder salvarse con lo mismo .

Una vez el agua descendió lo suficiente para poder ver la posición del rubio todos se quedaron atónito al verlo silbando alegremente con las manos en los bolsillos mientras una cúpula de viento lo rodeaba .

" Sabes Zabuza-chan estoy decepcionado , muy decepcionado " De alguna manera el rubio se las había arreglado para sonar triste y condescendiente a la vez " Pensaba que realmente podrías ser un desafió , darme una verdadera batalla en el que ambos podríamos haber muerto al más mínimo desliz pero ya veo que eso no puede ser " Entonces su tono cambio por completo y ahora no contenía nada más que odio puro " Al parecer no eres más que un pequeño pedazo de mierda sin valor "

Entonces el rubio desapareció y apareció directamente frente a Zabuza con una capa de viento recubriendo su mano con la que apuñalo a Zabuza en el pecho atravesándolo con la misma facilidad con la que se atravesaría el papel .

Pero antes de que el rubio pudiera rematarlo unos senbon perforaron el cuelo de Zabuza y este cayó como una marioneta a la que le habían cortado las cuerdas . Seguido de esto aparecieron dos ninjas con mascaras de anbu uno con el pelo negro y el otro con el pelo blanco .

" Te agradecemos que hayas debilitado a Zabuza Momochi lo suficiente como para que pudiéramos encargarnos de él " Hablo el que tenia el pelo negro " Nos llevaremos de inmediato su cuerpo " El rubio estaba a punto de decir algo pero estos desaparecieron demasiado rápido .

" _Si esos inútiles han podido escaparse tan fácilmente entonces todavía me falta mucho por mejorar _" Entonces Naruto finalmente deshizo el genjutsu bajo sus ojos revelando una pigmentacion de color negro y que sus ojos eran dorados aunque estos rasgos desaparecieron rápidamente ya que desactivo el modo sennin .

Naruto ignoro las alabanzas sobre su combate o la arrogancia de Menma y Sasuke diciendo que ellos hubieran podido matar a Zabuza mucho antes .

Ahora mismo estaba pensando al respecto de lo débil que era ahora mismo , por supuesto su lucha con Zabuza había sido totalmente unilateral pero el único motivo por el que había logrado superarlo a tal punto era gracias al modo sennin y al hecho que era in-detectable ya que en ese modo su presencia era la misma que la de la naturaleza . También estaba el problema de que sus reservas de chakra todavía eran muy bajas sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que la cúpula de viento le había costado una buena parte parte de sus reservas el cual era uno de los principales motivos por el que había decidido acabar rápidamente con Zabuza .

Eso era algo que debía cambiar cuanto antes ya que muy pronto tendría que tratar no solo con Orochimaru sino también con Minato , él no era tan tonto como para pensar que Minato no trataría de forzarle a decir todo lo que sabia sobre su alter-ego como Yuki Terumi y cuando llegara ese momento debía ser por lo menos lo suficientemente fuerte como para causarle una herida que le impidiera ir tras él en su huida .

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Varios días después - Nami no kuni - Casa de Tazuna . **

Todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa en un silencio tenso ya que los tres sensei se habían dado cuenta de que lo más probable es que Zabuza estuviera vivo . Bueno tenso para cualquiera menos Naruto el cual simplemente estaba caminando con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras formulaba un pequeño plan que lo haría muy rico e influyente aunque tendría que utilizar su alter-ego para ello .

Entonces el silencio fue roto cuando el mocoso irritante que si no recordaba mal se llamaba Inari empezó a gritar sobre como no sabían nada del sufrimiento y que debían de dejar de hacerse los héroes y marcharse .

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio sin saber muy bien que decir aunque el silencio no duro mucho cuando se empezó a escuchar a Naruto reírse . En primer lugar era solo una risa tranquila pero muy pronto se convirtió en un cacareo loco que hizo que todos se estremecieran .

Cuando finalmente se detuvo tuvo que limpiarse una lagrima del ojo y luego hablo con diversión llenando su voz " Vaya si que debes de odiar a tu familia"

" ¿ Como te atreves a decir eso ? " Exclamo Inari airadamente .

" Bueno niño por si todavía no te has dado cuenta el que nosotros estemos aquí es lo único que ha evitado que maten a tu abuelo " Replico el rubio .

" Naruto " Trato de interrumpir Kakashi antes de que la cosa pudiera pasar a mayores pero este fue ignorado .

" Oh y eso no es todo , tu madre todavía es joven y es bastante atractiva por lo que lo más seguro es que se convierta en la esclava sexual de Gato ¿ Eso es lo que quieres niño ? ¿ Que gato se folle a tu madre hasta que se canse de ella ? "

" ¡ Por supuesto que no ! "

" Dime niño ¿ Quieres saber que pasara cuando Gato se canse de tu madre ? "

" ¡ Naruto ! " Volvió a interrumpir Kakashi aunque esta vez mucho más fuerte y una vez más fue ignorado .

Inari incapaz de formular una sola palabra solamente asintió con temor a cual podría ser la respuesta .

" Lo más probable es que deje que sus matones se diviertan con ella , por supuesto no estoy hablando de dos o tres ni siquiera de diez , estoy hablando de cientos . Gato parece la clase de persona que disfruta de hacer sufrir a las mujeres violandolas por lo que lo más seguro es que no las drogue . Pero sus matones son la clase de basura que la pondrían hasta el culo de drogas hasta que quedara reducida a nada más que una puta incapaz de vivir sin una polla dentro . Ese niño es su destino si nosotros nos vamos " Todos se quedaron horrorizados ante sus palabras mientras que Tsunami se había desmayado .

" Oh y en cuanto a lo que tu has dicho sobre los ninjas permiteme que te de una pequeña lección . Los ninjas no somos héroes , solo somos mercenarios que trabajan para los que tienen el dinero suficiente . Mira hasta te voy a poner un ejemplo " Entonces tosió y fingió abrir un libro imaginario " Hace no mucho tiempo en un país no muy lejano vivió un cruel tirano que disfrutaba matando inocentes , obligaba a los plebeyos a pagar impuestos excesivos que hizo que su pueblo muriera de hambre , mandaba torturar y ejecutar a cualquiera que siquiera respirara de una forma que no le gustaba , el numero de violaciones que había cometido estaban en los cientos incluso en los miles . Ya ves llego a un punto en el que el pueblo ya no lo aguantaba más y una rebelión empezó ¿ Sabes lo que sucedió entonces ? "

" N-no " Tartamudeo Inari .

" El tirano contrato a un grupo de ninjas para que eliminaran a todos los miembros de la revolución ¿ Sabes lo que hicieron esos ninjas ? "

" ¿ Se negaron ? " Pregunto y respondió Inari a la vez esperanzado con que fuera así al no querer pensar en la alternativa .

" Error . Mataron a todos y cada uno de ellos sin vacilación , una vez terminaron su trabajo le pidieron su dinero al tirano y se marcharon sin molestarse en dedicar un solo pensamiento al hecho de que acababan de aumentar el sufrimiento de ese país cien veces " Durante toda la conversación la diversión nunca había abandonado la voz del rubio lo cual los llevo a considerar si él ya había hecho algo por el estilo .

" ¿ Es eso cierto ? " Pregunto Tazuna horrorizado a Kushina .

" Si " Respondió sin emociones en su voz lamentado que esa fuera la cruda realidad .

" Eso niño es lo que son los ninjas , si nos contratan para salvar a una princesa lo haremos , si nos contratan para imponer una dictadura en un país lo haremos y sin ninguna duda si nos contratan para matar a miles de inocentes lo haremos " Entonces dirigió su mirada a los demás Gennin " Espero que eso también os haya servido de lección a vosotros , nosotros no somos héroes , somos mercenarios cuanto antes lo entendáis mejor "

" ¿ Quien te ha enseñado eso ? " Pregunto Kushina que aunque estaba de acuerdo con Naruto en que lo mejor era aceptar rápidamente lo que hacían realmente no quería que tuviera esa clase de mentalidad siendo tan joven . Naruto como respuesta le dio una sonrisa encantadora que le recordó demasiado para su gusto al hombre que rápidamente estaba obteniendo el puesto de su persona más odiada , lo cual respondió toda duda que pudiera tener .

Ante eso apretó el puño con tanta fuerza que empezó a sangrar ligeramente aunque ella no le importaba demasiado . Yuki Terumi también conocido como Hazama era un absoluto misterio , nadie lo conocía , muy pocos habían sobrevivido a una pelea con él y los pocos que lo hicieron estaban tan traumatizados que eran incapaces de hablar o decir nada remotamente relacionado con ese hombre sin empezar a gritar de terror . Esa era la clase de hombre a la que ella no toleraba y el solo pensar que se las había arreglado para quitarle la custodia de su hijo le hacia hervir la sangre . Ellos eran sus padres y un extraño no les iba a quitar a su hijo si ellos tenían algo que decir al respecto (2) .

Para añadirle sal a la ya profunda herida Naruto parecía verlo como una figura paterna e incluso trataba de emularlo lo cual era bastante obvio teniendo en cuenta que llevaban exactamente la misma ropa y se comportaban de forma similar . Ella no tenia ninguna duda de que si se le presentaba la oportunidad de matar a Hazama sin consecuencias lo haría y ciertamente disfrutaría de oírle suplicar por su vida antes de matarlo de la forma más dolorosa posible .

" Vamos Yuno tengo ganas de seguir entrenando " Algo que era bastante sorprendente en los últimos días era que Naruto había tomado interés en Yuno y al parecer se había decidido a entrenarla cosa que esta acepto sin problemas .

" Ya voy Naruto-kun " Acepto Yuno rápidamente mientras corría detrás de él como un cachorro buscando la atención y el cariño de su amo .

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Varios días después - Puente . **

Todo había terminado ya y ni Zabuza ni sus compañeros tuvieron ninguna oportunidad , el propio Zabuza fue asesinado por Kushina la cual libero toda la rabia contenida en este lo cual se convirtió en una batalla totalmente unilateral en contra de Zabuza . Mientras tanto Kakashi y Anko decidieron no intervenir en ninguna batalla al querer ver los progresos de sus alumnos aunque intervendrían de inmediato si los veían en peligro mortal .

A sus compañeros no les fue mejor , Suigetsu fue asesinado por Sayo y Yuno las cuales habían trabajado en equipo lo cual destrozo cualquier posibilidad que tuviera Suigetsu de ganar ya que Sayo podía usar su Yoton para evaporar sus técnicas de agua mientras que Yuno era ridículamente rápida manejando su cuchillo de carnicero gigante . Mirando el lado positivo Anko gano bastante dinero a través de hacer una apuesta con Kakashi de quien daría el golpe final la cual fue Yuno - Dolorosamente debía añadir - aunque Kakashi se las arreglo para ganar la otra apuesta .

La pelea contra Haku también fue totalmente unilateral ya que Sasuke tenia su Sharingan el cual le hizo bastante fácil predecir sus ataques mientras que Menma estaba acostumbrado a velocidades mucho mayores a través de entrenar con su padre eliminando así la principal ventaja con la que contaba Haku y aunque los espejos de hielo les dieron considerables problemas al final se las arreglaron para destruirlos y matar a Haku .

Mientras todas las peleas sucedían Naruto se quedo sin hacer nada más que comer palomitas mientras observaba los combates al no estar demasiado interesado por si mismo en luchar ya que el único que le podría dar batalla era Zabuza y este había sido rápidamente eliminado por Kushina .

Entonces finalmente llego Gato con su ejercito de matones dispuestos a matarlos pensando que estarían debilitados aunque no podría estar más equivocado ya que ninguno de los que habían luchado habían recibido ninguna herida importante o se habían cansado demasiado como para no poder luchar .

Kakashi y Anko parecían dispuestos a acabar con ellos pero al parecer el destino no parecía querer que ellos hicieran algo durante toda la misión ya que fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de un hombre trajeado con el pelo verde que sonreía como el gato de chesire .

" Yare yare ~ No era necesario que viniera tanto gente a recibirme ~ " Comento el hombre alegremente mientras ignoraba a la perfección la mirada de puro odio que le estaba dando Kushina .

" Hola papa " Saludo el rubio echándole más sal a la herida mientras se posicionaba a su lado .

" Bueno parece que estamos en una situación interesante ~ allí hay por lo menos cien hombres listos para matarnos ¿ Que debería hacer ? ¿ Debería matarlos yo ? o ¿ Debería dejar que mi querido hijo se encargue de ellos ? " Se cuestiono a si mismo mientras ignoraba a todos " Ah decisiones decisiones siempre volviéndome loco ~ Y es una muy mala cosa que yo me vuelva loco ~ " Ante la ultima afirmación sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente provocando un escalofrió a todos los matones .

" ¿ Y si lo decidimos a cara o cruz ? " Sugirió el rubio con diversión rezumando de su voz .

" Claro , eso lo hará mucho más fácil ~ "

Ante la incredulidad de todos aquellos que los observaban Hazama en realidad saco una moneda y tras decidir que él tomaría la cruz lanzo la moneda al aire que cayo en cara lo que le dio la victoria a Naruto .

" Mouuu ~ yo quería matarlos " Dijo Hazama deprimido pero entonces su estado de animo dio un giro de 180º " Asegúrate de hacer sentir orgulloso a tu padre con la nueva técnica que te e enseñado pero no mates a Gato tengo negocios que hacer "

" Claro " Respondió Naruto alegremente .

Naruto saco unos cuchillos aunque estos eran diferentes a los que usaba normalmente ya que estos tenían una cadena dentada adjunta a la empuñadura y empezó a canalizar viento en ellos . En primer momento no pasa nada pero en poco tiempo el viento empezó a crecer y tomar forma hasta que los dos cuchillos se habían convertido en dos serpientes verdes de gran tamaño que procedió a lanzar en dirección a los matones usando las cadenas para guiarlas .

" **Ouroboros **" Anuncio Naruto dándole nombre a la técnica la cual en pocos segundos acabo con todos los matones .

Hazama rápidamente cruzo la distancia que había entre él y Gato el cual había caído al suelo de puro terror y se estaba arrastrando lejos lo mas rápido que podía del sonriente Hazama sintiéndose como si fuera una rata huyendo de una serpiente .

" Vamos no tienes que huir de mi ~ tan solo quiero hacer algunos negocios ~ "

" ¿ No me vas a matar ? " Pregunto el aterrorizado Gato .

" ¿ Por que mataría a alguien con tantas riquezas e influencias como tu ? Eso seria un absoluto desperdicio "

Gato parecía relajarse al darse cuenta de que no seria asesinado en el corto plazo y finalmente reunió el suficiente valor para levantarse del suelo haciendo visible la enorme mancha en sus pantalones al haberse orinado encima .

Hazama metió la mano en su abrigo y una vez la saco tenia unos cuantos papeles que rápidamente le entrego a Gato el cual empezó a leer " Tan solo tienes que firmar "

" ¡ Esto es indignante ! Aquí dice que te entrego todo lo que poseo " Grito Gato lleno de rabia .

" Oh bien en ese caso supongo que puedo dejarte a solas con mi hijo , él es bastante persuasivo ~ "

" N-no hace falta , firmare ahora mismo " Dijo Gato con una sonrisa forzada , mientras por dentro gritaba de terror ante la sola idea de estar asolas con ese monstruo .

Una vez Gato termino le paso los papeles a Hazama el cual reviso todo varias veces para asegurarse de que estaba bien y los guardo en su abrigo . Entonces sin previo aviso levanto a Gato por el cuello y lo levanto hasta que estaba a su altura .

" Dijiste que no me matarías " Logro decir Gato a través de gorgoteos mientras hacia todo lo posible para librarse de su agarre .

" Yo solo dije que seria un desperdicio matar a alguien con tanto dinero e influencias como tu ~ Pero ahora no tienes nada ~ " Dijo Hazama con toda la alegría del mundo " Bye bye ~ " Entonces de su mano surgieron varias cuchillas de viento que redujeron el cuerpo de Gato a meros cubitos de carne " Ah me encanta el olor a muerte por la mañana ~ "

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**En una colina cercana . **

Una mujer de pelo blanco tan largo que llegaba al suelo estaba observando con total calma los eventos desempeñarse sin mostrar ninguna emoción ante nada de lo que sucedió .

" ¿ Entonces que te parece Kaguya-chan ? " Comento Shinigami desde detrás de la mujer de pelo blanco que ahora se desvelaba como Kaguya .

" Es solo un crio " Respondió Kaguya sin la menor cantidad de interés .

" Tal vez ahora mismo tan solo sea un crio en comparación contigo y una mosca en comparación conmigo pero créeme es una mosca muy interesante y en un futuro cercano sera capaz de superarte "

" ¿ Una mosca interesante dices ? Eso es lo mas cercano a un cumplido que e oído jamas de ti "

" Tal vez "

" Dentro de poco tendré una pequeña escaramuza con él , si sobrevive entonces reconoceré que es una mosca interesante , pero si no , entonces tendré derecho a decirte ' te lo dije ' por toda la eternidad "

" Claro "

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(1) Naruto cada vez que sale en una misión se transforma en su forma de Hazama y mata ninjas al azar para ganar fama a su alter-ego . En cuanto al asesinato de Deidara este cometió el error de ser demasiado imprudente contra un enemigo que pondría en vergüenza a Orochimaru en la que a trampas y planes se refiere .**

**(2) Ya sabéis lo que se dice ' No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes ' lastima para ellos que incluso si lo hubieran tratado como a la reencarnación de Dios todavía habría acabado igual .**

**Bien pues tengo que decir que lo siento por haber tardado tanto en actualizar y ni siquiera me voy a molestar en poner una excusa o en prometer que lo haré mas rápido . Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y como ya os imaginareis en el próximo Naruto se enfrentara a Kaguya . **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Naruto no me pertenece . **

**" Dialogo " **

**" _Pensamientos _" **

**" Deidad o similares / Jutsu " **

**Bien pues voy a responder rápido a las preguntas : Naruto tiene 15 años en esta dimensión ( se menciono en el capitulo 2 ) pero en su original tenia 20 . En cuanto a emparejamientos en general yo mismo no tengo ni idea de como serán pero si hay algo que podéis tener claro es que serán totalmente unilaterales . Naruto solo se preocupa por si mismo y eso es algo que no va a cambiar . **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_" Cuando lo vi por primera vez para mi no era más que un mocoso sin talento cuyo nombre se perdería rápidamente en las mareas del tiempo . Debo decir que nunca me e alegrado tanto de equivocarme ._

_Extracto del diario de Kaguya Ootsutsuki ._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Día**** siguiente - Noche - Bosque . **

Nos encontramos en la más profundo de un bello bosque iluminado por la luna , nuestra atención se dirige a un frondoso árbol que en una de sus gruesas ramas tenia sentado a un joven rubio vestido con un elegante traje y sombrero . El joven rubio tenia las manos detrás de la cabeza a modo de almohada mientras observaba tranquilamente la luna aunque pronto frunció el ceño mientras observaba la luna con aversión .

" Me recuerda demasiado a esa noche " Murmuro el rubio para si mismo con disgusto llenando su voz . Su disgusto tan solo aumento cuando puedo oír una voz en su mente , apenas un susurro pero tan solo eso basto para llenarlo de furia .

" ¿ A que noche ? " Se escucho una voz suave como la más fina seda inequivocablemente perteneciente a una mujer .

El rubio tranquilamente dirigió su vista a la dirección de la que venia la voz , no tenia sentido alarmarse , si esa mujer se las arreglo para escapar de sus sentidos entonces sin duda era mucho más fuerte que él por lo que no se podía permitir parecer débil al parecer sorprendido .

" Tan solo hablaba conmigo mismo " Respondió el rubio y cuando finalmente logro encontrar a la mujer que había hablado no fue capaz de contener su sorpresa .

" Es de mala educación no responder a las preguntas de una dama " Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa de superioridad plasmada en su cara .

Para el asombro de Naruto frente a él se encontraba en toda su gloria divina Kaguya Ootsutsuki la única persona a la que él dudaba haber podido ganar incluso en su mejor momento . Cuando unos segundos después no desapareció de la rama en la que estaba sentada con la elegancia de una reina llego a la conclusión de que ella realmente estaba allí y que él no se había vuelto loco . Todavía .

" Me asegurare de tenerlo en cuenta cuando me encuentre con una " Respondió el rubio alegremente cuando finalmente logro recomponerse .

" ¿ Estas insultando a una diosa , niño ? " Pregunto Kaguya peligrosamente .

" No , solo estoy insultando a una aspirante a diosa " Respondió Naruto alegremente mientras ignoraba las grietas que empezaban a aparecer en el árbol .

" ¿ Una aspirante dices ? En ese caso ¿ Que eres tu ? "

" Eso es algo que solo yo se y que tu tendrás que averiguar "

" Tan solo veo un niño estúpido firmando su sentencia de muerte "

" Y yo tan solo veo a una milf reprimida sexualmente "

La paciencia de Kaguya finalmente se agoto y disparo un hueso al rubio que se mantuvo imperturbable solo para desaparecer de su posición y después reaparecer detrás de Kaguya cuchillo en mano dirigido a apuñalarla en la garganta . Inesperadamente el pelo de Kaguya parecía cobrar vida y atacar a Naruto el cual no tuvo más remedio que detener su ataque y esquivar para evitar una muerte inevitable .

" ¿ Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer ? Atacar por la espalda como un vulgar ladrón , estas demostrando ser mucho más decepcionante de lo que me esperaba "

El rubio estrecho sus ojos desde la rama en la que había aterrizado mientras el viento empezaba a rodearlo . Ningún pensamiento de escapar cruzo su mente sabiendo a la perfección que la mujer frente a él podría matarlo en un solo instante si quisiera . Por alguna razón tan solo lo estaba probando lo cual lo llevo a la conclusión de que si trataba de escapar lo mataría de inmediato .

" Oh no te preocupes soy bastante habilidoso si me lo propongo " Respondió el rubio a la vez que mandaba un aluvión de cuchillas de viento en su dirección a la vez que dio a un salto a una rama más lejana sabiendo que si se acercaba seria destrozado rápidamente por la mujer .

Kaguya no se molesto en hacer nada para detener las cuchillas en su dirección , mas bien permitió que estas la golpearan provocando una pequeña onda de choque que dio lugar al derrumbamiento del árbol en el que se encontraba . Cuando el polvo producido por la caída del árbol finalmente se disipo se pudo ver a Kaguya perfectamente bien sin tan solo un pelo fuera de lugar o un rasguño en su kimono .

Naruto habiéndose esperado esto no se mostró en lo más mínimo sorprendido aunque se mostró bastante molesto por la sonrisa petulante de Kaguya la cual lo estaba observando con diversión casi como si fuera una hormiga tratando de derribar infructuosamente a un gigante .

Kaguya decidió que era su turno de atacar por lo que alzo la mano y disparo en rápida sucesión varios huesos que no tenia ninguna duda de que acabarían con su vida si tan solo uno de ellos lo golpeaba . Con eso en mente dio un salto fuera de la rama solo para encontrarse frente a Kaguya . Por desgracia fue demasiado lento como para cambiar de dirección aunque todavía se las arreglo para usar su brazo como escudo de la bola de fuego que le lanzo .

El rubio hizo su mejor esfuerzo para ignorar las quemaduras en su brazo mientras volvía a alejarse de la mujer con preocupación llenando su mente por primera vez en toda la lucha . Apenas un minuto había pasado desde que la lucha comenzó y él ya había recibido una herida que le podría costar la vida . Sus preocupaciones se aliviaron ligeramente cuando una oleada de energía de la naturaleza corrió por su cuerpo reforzando su cuerpo y empezando a sanar su brazo .

Cuando el árbol fue derribado aprovecho para crear varios clones que de inmediato se marcharon lejos de su posición con la orden de reunir energía de la naturaleza y disiparse uno por uno cada vez que diera la orden mentalmente . Por desgracia no tuvo más remedio que usar su modo más salvaje en el cual sus ojos se volvían plateados y una pigmentación de color blanco se formaba bajo sus ojos que aunque más poderosa que la otra versión era mucho más difícil de controlar y siempre le daba la impresión de que al más mínimo desliz perdería la cabeza .

En esta ocasión mando una sola cuchilla de viento aunque esta era considerablemente más grande que la anteriores pero en esta ocasión en vez dejarse golpear Kaguya se movió elegantemente fuera del camino provocando que un árbol fuera reducido a la mitad .

La mujer miro con disgusto el daño producido al bosque por su corta batalla " No vale la pena destrozar un bello bosque tan solo por una batalla sin sentido " Entonces todo el entorno a su alrededor cambio y se encontraron en medio de un desierto que se extendía hasta los limites de su vista .

" ¿ Llamas sin sentido una batalla que tu misma has comenzado ? ¿ Bipolaridad ? ¿ Donde ? " Cuestiono el rubio sarcásticamente solo para tener que esquivar un hueso dirigido a su hombría .

" No tolero el sarcasmo "

El rubio finalmente decidió que por muy arriesgado que fuera no lograría nada luchando desde la distancia por no hablar de que por lejos que estuviera Kaguya siempre podía manipular el mundo para atacarlo . ¿ Por que solo los villanos podían tener habilidades hax ? Oh espera él también era uno técnicamente . Bueno se entiende el punto .

Kaguya en lo más mínimo preocupada por el rápido acercamiento del rubio simplemente agito su mano perezosamente en su dirección provocando de inmediato una fuerte ventisca que mando volando a Naruto de vuelta a donde había estado anteriormente .

Esto se prolongo por unos minutos con Naruto intentando atacar a Kaguya mientras que esta simplemente se dejaba golpear sin recibir un solo rasguño o golpeándolo de vuelta como si de una mosca molesta se tratase muy para la molestia del rubio .

Kaguya finalmente cansada de sus incesantes ataques agarro a Naruto por la muñeca y asesto un fuerte golpe de palma en su estomago produciendo un satisfactorio crack que señalaba la rotura de unas cuantas costillas y posteriormente procedió a golpearlo lejos con una palmada .

Por unos momentos se hizo el silencio mientras Naruto se mantenía tumbado sobre la arena sin realmente tratando de levantarse . Entonces empezó a reír .

" ¿ Finalmente has perdido la mente ? " Cuestiono Kaguya mirando decepcionada .

" Lo siento querida pero el honor de hacerme perder la cabeza lo tiene otra mujer " Respondió el rubio alegremente mientras volvía a levantarse en lo más mínimo preocupado por sus costillas rotas mientras daba otra orden mental para que uno de sus clones se disipara aunque en esa ocasión gasto toda la energía de la naturaleza en curar sus costillas .

" ¿ Entonces por que te ríes niño ? "

" Me rió porque no puedo ganar "

Kaguya levanto una ceja ante la respuesta inesperada mientras miraba a Naruto curiosamente " ¿ Te hace gracia el no poder ganar ? "

El rubio se rió con fuerza como respuesta mientras el viento a su alrededor empezaba a girar cada vez más violentamente " No lo entiendes , ningún plan por enrevesado o astuto que pueda hacer acabara contigo , ninguna técnica que pueda usar ahora mismo te matara , todas mis capacidades en comparación contigo son una broma "

" ¿ Cual es tu punto niño ? "

" En resumidas cuentas eres superior a mi en todos los sentidos por lo que no puedo ganarte " Entonces la sonrisa del rubio se amplio mucho más que nunca " Y eso me emociona ¿ Tienes idea de cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la ultima vez que esta situación se ha dado ? Años , años desde que mi propia sangre ardía en la anticipación de una batalla que determinaría si seguiría o no con vida , años desde una batalla en la que no luchaba para ganar sino para sobrevivir "

Ante su respuesta una mirada de disgusto cruzo la cara de Kaguya " Ya veo , tan solo eres otra de esas repugnantes bestias que tan solo piensan en luchar " El asco en su tono era casi palpable aunque Naruto no parecía en lo más mínimo afectado por esto .

" Lo que al parecer no entiendes Kaguya-chan es que todos somos bestias , simplemente unos son mejores en disimularlo " Afirmo el rubio mientras guardaba sus cuchillos en un sello de su muñeca y en su lugar saco una katana " ¿ Te cuento un secreto ? "

" Iluminame " Respondió sarcásticamente .

" Yo jamas me he molestado en disimular que soy una " Susurro en su oído lo que causo que se diera la vuelta dispuesta a matarlo solo para encontrarse con un arena en su lugar .

" _Se ha sustituido con la arena , es más inteligente de lo que pensaba _"

El rubio volvió a aparecer unos metros delante de ella con gudodamas formándose a su alrededor " Yo declaro esta danza de muerte inaugurada "

Entonces Kaguya se volvió a dar la vuelta e intercepto la katana del rubio con un hueso pero para su absoluta sorpresa el hueso se rompió en miles de pedazos nada más entrar en contacto con la katana la cual no se había visto frenada y todavía se dirigía directamente a una puñalada en su corazón .

" **Shinra Tensei **" Pronuncio con calma y de inmediato el rubio fue propulsado hacia atrás .

" _Ya recuerdo porque odiaba tanto a Nagato _" Pensó Naruto mientras se volvía a levantar y dirigió una mirada de odio al tercer ojo de Kaguya " Solo Kami sabe lo mucho que odio esos ojos "

" Creo que Kami tiene cosas mucho mejores que hacer que estar pendiente de los pensamientos de un mocoso " Dijo despectivamente .

" ¿ Estas celosa de que mencione a otra Kaguya-chan ? No te preocupes esta danza esta muy lejos de terminar y por ahora toda mi atención esta en ti "

Kaguya como respuesta le lanzo varias bolas de fuego gigantes que el rubio esquivo fácilmente al sustituirse con la arena pero por desgracia Kaguya parecía adivinar siempre donde acabaría por lo que nada más aparecer una vez más tendría que volver a sustituirse . Harto de este juego finalmente se detuvo y corto por la mitad la bola de fuego en su dirección y lanzo varias espadas eólicas a Kaguya .

Kaguya una vez más se dejo golpear sin recibir un solo rasguño y entonces dio la vuelta para apuñalar con un hueso a Naruto solo para que este explotara a quemarropa . Por desgracia para Naruto esta logro desviar la explosión fácilmente con un Shinra Tensei .

Esto resulto ser una distracción y cuando Kaguya levanto la cabeza se encontró con tres dragones de viento que de inmediato descendieron en su dirección a velocidades vertiginosas pero Kaguya simplemente se teletransporto antes de que siquiera lograran acercarse a ella .

Cuando Kaguya apareció se encontró con decenas de gudodamas volando en su dirección y esta las bloqueo fácilmente con sus propias mientras miraba bastante aburrida por la pelea . En un instante la dimensión fue reducida enormemente y ahora Kaguya se encontró directamente en el extremo de ella mientras que Naruto se había quedado en el centro .

" He perdido el interés " Entonces la mujer alzo su mano en la que se formo una gudodama que se amplio rápidamente cubriendo toda la dimensión menos la posición en la que estaba Kaguya " Muere "

En un solo instante la gudodama gigante descendió con la potencia de un meteorito sacudiendo toda la dimensión con un terremoto digno de un apocalipsis . Cuando el humo finalmente se disipo se pudo ver que la arena se había convertido en vidrio a causa del calor extremo .

Para la sorpresa de Kaguya Naruto parecía haber sido capaz de crear una gudodama lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder mantener su miserable vida aunque ciertamente no sobreviviría por mucho tiempo . Su ropa estaba completamente destrozada y manchada con sangre hasta el punto en que seria imposible distinguir entre la tela y la sangre , jadeaba pesadamente en un intento desesperado de obtener el vital oxigeno mientras hacia un enorme esfuerzo por no perder la consciencia . Según sus cálculos dentro de unos pocos minutos se acabaría por desangrar .

Entonces Kaguya apareció frente a él y lo alzo por el cuello hasta poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos , podía haber sido un combate decepcionante pero todavía había sido bastante entretenido por lo que por una sola vez mostraría misericordia y le daría una muerte rápida .

Naruto se esforzó en mantener su mirada enfocada en Kaguya aunque tuvo que hacer un mayor esfuerzo para no reírse de la ridiculez de toda la situación . Él ni siquiera se las había arreglado para moverle un solo pelo mientras que ella lo había destrozado con la facilidad con la que se aplastaría una hormiga y él ya no podría obtener más fuerza desde sus clones al haberlos gastado todos para poder defenderse y ahora tan solo le quedaba una pequeña cantidad de chakra .

" Tienes suerte niño normalmente te hubiera dejado desangrarte pero as logrado entretenerme por lo que te daré una muerte rápida " Sin más dilación Kaguya lo apuñalo en su corazón acabando con su vida .

" Eso me ha dolido " Para la absoluta sorpresa de Kaguya Naruto alzo su mano con una esfera de viento en ella y la golpeo con todas sus fuerzas en su abdomen " **Futon : Rasengan **"

" **Shinra Tensei **"

Kaguya se quedo mirando con incredulidad las heridas leves en su abdomen y la sangre - su sangre tuvo que remarcar con incredulidad - corriendo por el kimono anteriormente prístino . Su incredulidad tan solo aumento al ver a Naruto el cual tenia un agujero en su pecho exactamente en el lugar en el que lo había apuñalado .

" Todavía soy débil eh " Naruto murmuro amargamente a nadie en particular .

" _Tengo curiosidad ¿ Por que siempre entrenas tan duro _"

" _No se ¿ Para hacerme más fuerte tal vez ?_ "

" _¡_ _No seas sarcástico conmigo ! _"

" _Entonces no hagas preguntas estúpidas _"

" _Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu onee-chan _"

" _¿ Desde cuando eres mi hermana ? _"

" _Desde hace aproximadamente 0,5 segundos _"

" _Mira_ ... * Suspira * _no vale la pena discutir contigo _"

" _Volviendo al punto ¿ Cual es tu motivo para querer ser más fuerte ? _"

" _ En este mundo al igual que en la jungla tan solo hay una verdad universal , los fuertes devoran a los débiles y yo tengo muy claro que no seré devorado _"

" _Ningún niño de 13 años debería tener esa clase de mentalidad _"

" _¿ Gano algo si finjo que me importa lo que acabas de decir __? _"

" _No " _

_" __Entonces no me importa "_

_" __Ya entiendo tan solo estas molesto y quieres que tu onee-chan te de un abrazo ¡ Vamos ven aquí ! _"

" **_Kaze no Yaiba _**"

" _¡ Eso podría haberme matado ! _"

" _Ese es el punto _"

" _¿ Naruto ... ? _"

" _¿ Que demonios quieres ahora ? _"

" _¿ Tu ... , tu me odias ?_ "

" _Eres extremadamente irritante y no sabes parar de hablar pero todavía eres mucho más tolerable que todos los demás _"

" _Ambos sabemos que me amas _"

" **_Kaze no Yaiba , Kaze no Yaiba , Kaze no Yaiba _**"

" _Se que por muchas veces que te repita esto no cambiaras de idea pero quiero que sepas que si tan solo luchas para ti mismo al final tan solo te convertirás en otra bestia sedienta de sangre _"

" ¿ Tratando de manipularme en mi momento más débil ? Eso es bajo hasta para ti " Murmuro Naruto demasiado cansado como para enfurecerse .

Kaguya se mantuvo un tiempo en silencio todavía incapaz de creer que un simple niño se las había arreglado para herirla y aun con todo su considerable auto control fue incapaz de contener la risa divertida que soltó ante la pura ridiculez de la situación .

Cuando finalmente se calmo los devolvió a ambos al bosque en el que habían estado originalmente y se dirigió en dirección al rubio que ya estaba demasiado cansado y herido como para reaccionar de ninguna forma aunque para ser justos aun si hubiera estado completamente sano todavía hubiera sido incapaz de detenerla de cualquier cosa que planeara hacer .

Cuando finalmente lo alcanzo lo alzo en sus brazos con cuidado para no agravar sus heridas " No tengo ni idea de como te las has arreglado para sobrevivir a una puñalada en el corazón pero aun así todavía debo reconocer que eres un niño muy interesante , el mero hecho de que hayas logrado herirme es una prueba de ello "

La ultima visión que tuvo Naruto antes de sumergirse en la dulce inconsciencia fueron los labios de Kaguya sobre los suyos y sus ultimas palabras " Duerme yo me haré cargo de que no mueras "

Si todavía hubiera estado consciente seguramente hubiera hecho algún comentario sobre su bipolaridad al pasar de querer matarlo a besarlo , aunque a decir verdad una buena parte de las relaciones que había tenido a lo largo de su vida habían iniciado de esa forma .

Para el desconocimiento de ambos Shinigami lo había estado observando todo con una sonrisa divertida " ¿ Quien me iba a decir que a Kaguya-chan le gustan jóvenes ? Bueno eso da igual las mareas del tiempo siguen ondeando y cambiando por cada segundo que pasa con el destino de desembocar en un final que nada ni nadie sera capaz de predecir "

" Tan solo espero que cuando el final llegue yo este allí para ver como miles años de planificación y esfuerzos se derrumben en la nada "

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y lo siento por hacer el capitulo más corto de lo habitual pero me pareció que no habría nada que pudiera añadirle sin que pareciera relleno . Hasta la próxima . **


End file.
